Finding Home
by TemperedRose
Summary: A re-invention of Street Rat. He was a nobody living in the streets for a long time, that was his life. A stranger finds him and introduces him to a new world. A world filled with wonder and magic. A world he belongs to. A world where he is somebody.
1. Chapter 1

Run.

That was the first thing he learned, and that's the only thing he cared to remember. Always run. Never stop running. It felt good to run. When you run, you leave everything behind you. All you can feel is the air meeting you, greeting you, wrapping you around in a hug. When you run, it almost feels like you're flying. Running made him feel free. Run from restrictions. Run from authority. Run from pain. Run from thought. Run from worries. Just run.

Second thing? Never trust anyone.

People always wanted something for themselves and even if you don't want to give it to them, they take it anyway. They weren't trustworthy. Whenever someone seems to be looking at him, he turned another direction. If there's a police somewhere he goes elsewhere. If a person becomes too nice to him, it meant they wanted something from him. After all, when was the last time anyone did anything nice just for the sake of it?

Be invisible.

He blended in with the crowd. Like a ninja, one moment he's in that place the next moment he's someplace else. He never stayed in a public place too long. To be recognized would be a big mistake for him. He knew early on, from his old place, that being unnoticed was better than being noticed. People who don't see you, don't bother you.

_Ring Ring Ring_

He heard the school bell ring. It was a good time; with winter break about to start it would be a while before he got an opportunity like this again. Calculatedly, he walked the busy streets that was scattered with school children all making their way home. Turning at the right time, moving his hand with trained precision, he has done this many times before.

To the normal bystander, he looked like a normal student, but instead of books inside his worn out backpack, it was being filled with wallets. He knew that students often carried money with them and it was easier to run away from them if caught. They were stupid enough to not keep their belongings safe so he didn't feel much remorse over what he does, after all it was survival. He knew the students never really had to work for the money they had in their wallets, and that it would only be replaced again by their parents.

When you got nothing, you know nothing. All he knew was to survive. The basic instinct of every living creature: survival.

What good is money to the dead? The streets weren't exactly filled with kind people, he knew that. Gangs, druggies, murderers, dealers, and petty thieves like himself flocked the pavements every day. Survival instincts must be mastered if one were to live out in the streets. And that's what he has done.

Thankfully he had found a safe haven in a little basement that seems to possess some sort of power. No other person out there can see it. Ones he enters the little hole on the side of the building it's like he vanishes. Even if someone was hot on his trails, somehow they just can't find him anymore when he's there. It had no electricity, no running water, no windows, and no doors but even in the coldest winter or the harshest rain, the place kept him dry and warm. It was the size of a small bedroom, not that he'd ever own a bedroom, and was just enough for him.

He would not lie, it did get lonely. Especially at night when it was quiet with no one there, even in the company of his stray companions weren't enough. Like any other person out there he had dreams. It would be bollocks if he would say that he's never wished for a family, a life like the ones those students had. It was only natural of him to want it, after all what child wouldn't want that kind of life. He knew it was impossible, because he already had a 'family' and they didn't even want him. But still, in the dead of the night when all that's awake are the scurrying rats and the hooting owls, he would dream of a place with a nice little family looking for him.

But dreaming wouldn't feed his rumbling stomach. He had enough loot. It would supply him for maybe a couple of weeks if he didn't spend a lot. With the prices going up sometimes it just wasn't enough anymore. As soon as he reached his growth spurt he was going to go find a job, but while he was still a scrawny kid, people would ask too many questions.

The little store round the corner was the perfect place. The old man there doesn't care much about whom you were or what kinds of clothes you wore, and it was shady enough for people not to linger but big enough for him to find good food. His house had a makeshift stove he placed in what seemed to be the house's chimney so it wasn't difficult for him to cook. He knew how to cook; he knew how to cook really well.

He lit up the fireplace, stuffing paper, wood and charcoal inside. The weather was getting colder and colder each day. It was already snowing, and Harry had thankfully managed to knick enough money to buy a few large blankets. He didn't think it would have been easy to steal them, it being so large and him being so skinny.

He sighed as he looked at his empty little place. It was going to be another quiet night; even the critters have left for the night. He looked outside from the tiny hole he uses to get in, he could see different shoes passing by; shoes that belonged to people who were making their ways to their families; families like the ones Harry longed for. Christmas was coming, such a sad occasion for him, there was no one to spend it with. It was going to be another long quiet night, alone.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Remus was tired, understatement, he was very exhausted.

He sighed as he looked at the girl in front of him. She looked rather shaken at being caught. He had caught her in Hogsmeade, on a weekday, when he decided to visit the Three Broomsticks. It was rather common for students who were fifth year above, but not quite so for a girl who was just a second year.

"How did you get out?" he asked her. He did not want her to get into too much trouble since it would be hypocritical of him to go hard on someone who did the exact same thing he used to do as a student. He knew about the Weasleys and their knack for trouble, especially the twins, but he had not heard much about the youngest.

She crossed her arms and refused to answer. Remus pinched the bridge of his nose, the full moon was coming and he was in bad need of rest. "There's a killer on the loose," he reminded her. It broke a piece of his heart to even remind himself of this, considering that the killer was his best friend. He repeated the question.

She didn't look like she was going to say anything, but she opened her mouth after a while, "A map,"

Remus glanced sharply at her, "A map? What kind of map?"

"Promise you'll give it back," she told him, "I'll show you if you promise you give it back,"

It was quite a demand for her to make, and it stunned him that she'd make one at all since he was the professor and she was a student who was caught out of bounds on a school night. But he agreed nonetheless, he needed to see the map.

She produced a parchment from her pocket and showed it to him. He suppressed a gasp, he knew that map. He made that map.

She took her wand and tapped in, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,"

Remus' eyes widened as he heard the familiar words. She did not need to say them for he knew all too well how that thing worked. Her words only brought memories that he had long tried forgetting, memories of his friends who have all left him behind. Those memories about a boy who would one day grow up to betray them.

He took the Marauder's map from her and inspected it, finding it exactly as he remembered it, if not a bit worn out. A preservation spell would fix it.

"I said I would give it back, Ms Weasley, but I never said when," he said coyly. Technically it was his, considering he was the last living marauder that counted.

She stared at him, not with anger, but with begrudging respect, "When are you giving it back then?" she asked.

"In the spirit of Christmas I won't be giving you detention and I'll give this back at the end of the year, if, and only if, I don't catch you out of bounds,"

"If you don't _catch_ me out of bounds?"

He nodded and watched as she made her way out of his office. He smiled at her emphasis of catch. He knew she would go out again; she just had it in her blood to break the rules. She was exactly like a certain pair of people he knew.

"Oh and Ms Weasley," he called before she could leave. She paused and turned to his direction. "Just wondering, what on earth were you doing out of bed?"

She gave him a coy smile, "Why Professor, I was up to no good,"

He let out a laugh as she left. The fatigue subsided.

The map on his hand took his attention; he had not seen that since an incident with Peter and Filch on their seventh year. The map was confiscated and they never saw it again, until now. He checked on the Weasley girl to see if she did make her way back to the dorm. She did.

His eyes travelled to the other rooms of Gryffindor. The room that he had used when he was a student was occupied the next generation. He glanced at a few of the names sadly; one of them was Ginny Weasley's brother Ron. Harry was supposed to be in his year had he not gone missing and is presumed dead. It disheartened him to think about what had happened to his best friend's son. Had Remus only managed to get custody of him then this would not have happened. But alas, Harry, for some reason, disappeared from the Dursleys at the age of eight and has not been heard from since. The ministry, Dumbledore and most certainly, Remus, had no clue where the young boy may be or whether he was even alive.

Remus' eyes moved towards a name next to Ron's. It was a name that did not belong there, it was a name that did not belong anywhere in the map. It was the name of a dead person. But that's impossible right? But, the map is never wrong…. Right?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Twelve years, twelve miserable years. And for what? Just to find out the boy he wanted to protect is probably dead? He would kill the rat. He would kill the rat even if it meant getting kissed. Oh he'll make sure the rat pays for it and pays for it well.

He heard the floor boards creaking. Someone was inside. But who? No one should know how to get inside, minus of course Remus, Dumbledore and Snape. It was odd for them to come now, not after all those months of him staying there. If they knew they were there it would mean the end of his plans.

The footsteps were getting closer. Sirius his behind the door and had his wand ready. He inhaled slowly to calm himself. The door squeaked open. It was his old friend Remus Lupin.

"Sirius?" he called out.

"What do you want?" Sirius replied, poking Remus in the back with his wand.

Remus put his hands up in a surrendering motion. "I know what happened Sirius," he turned to face Sirius, there was a smile in Remus' face, not at all what Sirius expected, "I caught Peter,"

Sirius was escalated; he dropped his guard and hugged Remus, who returned it just as enthusiastically. They hugged as if twelve years hadn't passed by at all. They laughed and cried as the pain left them. Sirius was glad to have someone finally believe him.

"I found the map," Remus explained, "I confiscated it from a student and I was looking through it. Then I saw his name, and I thought it was impossible, but you know as well as I that the map doesn't make mistakes. So I went to the Gryffindor common room and sneaked into the boy's dormitory, where I saw him. He was asleep and it was dark, but I knew it was him. How could I not?

"So I placed a charm to keep him sleeping and I took the cage and made my way to Dumbledore. I explained to him everything. He did look surprised at what we did when I told him, I mean, it's not every day a few students manage to become animagi and sneak out with a werewolf not is it. But he listened and at the end of it I cast a spell on the rat and what do you know, out popped Peter.

"We interrogated him and found out the real event of that night. Dumbledore bounded Peter, to make sure he doesn't escape, and he called Fudge. His working out your pardon right now and by tomorrow it should be all over the papers. I checked the map and saw that you were here. I figured, I should come see you."

Sirius was dumbfounded, "So, I'm free?"

Remus nodded, "There's a few papers waiting for your signature, the ministry's offering compensation for what happened, but yeah, you are free,"

When Sirius stepped out of the old damaged Shrieking Shack and looked at the outline of Hogwarts, he smiled. He was a free man.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Meanwhile, in another part of the world, a scrawny boy with messy long locks of ebony hair and vivid green eyes woke up from a nightmare consisting of a screaming woman and a flash or bright green light.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**A message from TemperedRose:**

First off, just to clarify, this is a rewrite/reinvention of Street Rat. I wrote that story ages ago and looking back I want to vomit when I see how horrible it is. I know that this one is probably not perfect, but I think it's better than what I wrote five years ago. The story is going to be different and the only similarity is that Harry was missing and found in the streets.

Second, I hope you enjoyed reading it and would be so kind as to leave me with a review. Have a nice day


	2. Chapter 2

He hated quiet nights, he got them fairly often. It was those kinds of nights when his mind would wander too far for his own liking. He would start thinking about the life he wished he had, the life he ran from and the life he currently had. It was rather torturous seeing other people walking about their daily lives, completely unaware how lucky they were because they had someone to care for them. The simple fact of being able to sleep in a bed or eat with people who weren't out to get him, those things that most people neglected is what Harry would stay up all night thinking about.

He started remembering his old life, the life he ran from. Not a single day goes by when he that he doesn't regret leaving.

"_Boy," a humongous man yelled loudly. His purple face and the bulging vein on his forehead was a strong indication of how angry he was._

"_Yes Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked meekly. He ran a list of things in his head that he could have done to make his uncle this upset, but there were too many thing that could possibly make his uncle upset and most of them were beyond Harry's control._

"_What is the meaning of this?" his uncle asked, pointing at a huge chocolate stain on the couch._

_Harry gulped. It was Dudley who did it, yet he knew that his uncle would never believe him and would even get angrier at the fact that Harry blamed his cousin. It was really stupid though since Harry wasn't even allowed any of the chocolate cakes since he was an 'undeserving freak'._

"_You come into our house, we raise you up solely because of the generosity of our hearts," Vernon continued. Harry wanted to roll his eyes at this but he knew he shouldn't or he would only get into a bigger trouble."And this is how your repay us?"_

_In truth, his 'family' made sure that he received close to nothing. His clothes were all second hand from his large cousin, who despite being only a few months older than him looked five times heavier. His foods were scraps of leftover that Dudley didn't like. His toys were bits and pieces of Dudley's broken things that he just tossed in the trash and Harry took them while nobody was looking. His bedroom was a cupboard under the stairs that had a lock on the outside so that they could just lock him inside._

"_I am tired of you boy," his uncle was not finished with his speech. Vernon always did like to tirade about the house complaining about Harry, his job, the lawn, Harry, the stupid neighbours, local gangs, Harry, the news, the stock market, Harry, the stray animals, teenagers making too much noise, and, you guessed it, Harry. "You have some nerves stealing the cake, next thing you know you'll be stealing our precious jewels and next thing you know you'll be gallivanting around town being a drunkard like those nasty parents of yours!"_

_Harry frowned, although he barely knew his parents except for the fact that they died in a car crash which he survived, he was rather defensive of them. They were his parents after all._

"_No meals for two days!" his uncle finished, spit flying in Harry's face._

_It was not an unusual punishment; he had a packet of biscuit or two hidden inside the cupboard for punishments like this. His uncle wasn't very creative with punishments, usually it was no meals, sometimes it was a good smacking around, other times it was both. _

_The scene changed though. He wasn't in the cupboard anymore._

_A screaming woman _

_A flash of green light_

_A cold laughter that pierced through the night_

Harry woke up gasping for air. His hands reached for the side and felt around for his glasses, a routine he was extremely used to. His vision cleared up when he placed them on his face.

That dream again. The first part, it was about one of his encounters with the Dursleys. He often dreamt of those times, sometimes he would still be half-awake and he'd be praying that he actually left them. He'd gingerly open his eyes and sigh in relief that he wasn't looking at the door to his cupboard. The second part was also familiar, but often dreaded. He figured it was the accident of his parents. The dream didn't really bother him a lot, but it was the annoying pain on his forehead that he didn't enjoy much. If Harry was to say anything about it, he would say that it was coming from the strange scar on his forehead. Apparently he got that scar from the accident, but scars don't hurt after years and years, right?

He wished he had the other dreams though. Dreams of a flying motorcycle, or riding broomsticks, or people changing to animals, those were the dreams that he liked.

With a strong sigh, he picked himself up and looked at the rising sun from the hole in the wall. People were passing by and the image of their shadows passing made the light almost look like a flickering candle. It was going to be a busy day, he needed to restock some food, toiletries and maybe get new batteries for his music player.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It's been six months. Remus watched helplessly as his friend search for the lost child for six months. He knew Sirius' would end up disappointed for it was not too long ago that Remus started the fruitless search. Harry disappeared from the Dursleys, no sign of foul play, other than the Dursley's less than hospitable treatment of the boy, and no clue on where Harry was. If Dumbledore, the ministry and Remus combined couldn't find Harry, Remus doubted Sirius would be able to.

"I know he's out there Moony. I can feel it in my guts and bones that he's out there somewhere," Sirius told him for the umpteenth time.

Remus did not know what to say to his friend. He knew that words of comfort were meaningless.

He placed his packed belongings on the floor. He had just quit from Hogwarts after a certain old acquaintance of theirs blabbed about his lycanthrope to the student body after a particularly loud and demeaning encounter with Sirius. Sirius of course apologized profusely but what's done is done.

"James and Lily left you some things on their will you know," Remus instead opted to change the subject. "Maybe it was time you looked through them. You'd have to manage their property and what not. Knowing the Potters, it should be a bit of work,"

Sirius crossed his arms, "I don't want them."

"Want them or not, but they're yours now. You should really look into them, and maybe a few of your own properties. You are, after all, the last Black."

Sirius thought deeply, a crease on his forehead evident on his face. While the Azkaban look had faded, there were still traces of it in his eyes. Remus knew it would take years before they completely vanish, if they did vanish at all. Still, Remus was delighted that Sirius had gained weight and looked much healthier than when he first saw the man in Shrieking Shack. The popular good-looks that Sirius was blessed with during their Hogwarts days were resurfacing.

"I'll look into it," Sirius answered after a while. "Maybe there are some things there that I would be able to put to good use."

He was extremely glad he got his friend back. It was rather lonely losing all of them in one night. He wanted to be there for Sirius, just as he had always been before that faithful night.

"Wotcher," interrupted a voice from the door. "I would'a knocked but the front door was unlocked so I let myself in."

Remus turned and saw a young woman that he had never seen before, because he knew if he had seen her before he would never forget. She looked to be about mid-twenties. She was a head shorter than he was, but then again he was taller than most because of his condition, and wore a mischievous glint in her pretty blue eyes. The thing that really caught Remus' attention though, was her hair. Her hair was shoulder length, it was dead straight with a fringe and it was pink with red and purple highlights.

"Hey Tonks," Sirius greeted the lady dismissively.

Remus had offered Sirius to live in his house while he was off teaching in Hogwarts, but he didn't think Sirius would let random women lodge as well, no matter how attractive they were. Then again, Sirius was had always been a player. Remus would admit though, she was very attractive.

"Siri, aren't you going to introduce me to you friend here?" she asked with a playful smirk that he had seen in Sirius' face often.

"Tonks, Remus, Remus, Tonks," Sirius said while rolling his eyes at her. He then rudely left them alone and went off to the upstairs to who knows what.

"Hello Remus," Tonks told him, offering him her hand. He took it and smiled politely. He didn't know what to do next, or who she was. She seemed to notice this and took pity on him. "I'm Sirius' cousin. You probably know my mother, Andromeda."

Remus looked shocked. He knew Andromeda's kid. He'd seen Andromeda's kid. He had seen Andromeda's kid running around butt naked when he was fifteen when Sirius and James decided to visit her and brought him along. This was Andromeda's kid? This beautiful being in front of him was the same person who used to run around the house butt naked? Damn, he felt old.

"Nymphadora Tonks?" he whispered hoarsely.

Her hair changed from pink to dark blue when he said her name. "Don't call me Nymphadora if you have any intention of keeping your precious man-bits."

Remus looked pale at the threat and took a couple of steps back. He tried changing the subject. "You're a metamorphmagus?"

She nodded brightly, pervious threat forgotten. "Yeah, it's awesome. It drives mum and dad mad, and almost every other adult as well but it's pretty handy in auror training." She then started changing her hair from blue to green to silver.

"You're right, it is awesome." Remus had never used the word awesome in his life. It felt unfamiliar coming from him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**A message from TemperedRose:**

I'd like to thank all the reviewers; you guys/gals are awesome! It's really nice to receive reviews, even something as simple as 'update' or something is appreciated. Not only to me but to other stories you read, you should just drop a comment to the author, it's makes us feel better . Also, if you have any questions feel free to ask and I recommend that you read my other stories but I'm a bit biased on that. And to make sure there are no misunderstandings ships here would be canon but it wouldn't be main focus of the story, at least for now it's not.

As always, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Don't forget to drop a review and until next time...


	3. Chapter 3

"Look through the properties he tells me while he goes off flirting with my cousin," Sirius grumbled to himself as he read the address of the land that he now supposedly owns. The late Mr. And Mrs. Potter had plenty of properties before they passed and they left it all to James. James left it all to him, Sirius, to give to Harry when the boy was old enough.

Sirius swallowed the nasty feeling that crept up every time he thought of the boy. He still hoped that Harry would be located soon.

Not only did Sirius have to look through the Potter's properties, he also had to look through his own. The Blacks were rich purebloods who had more lands than they needed. Being the only Black who was alive and wasn't in Azkaban (anymore) it was his duty to manage them. Perhaps selling a few lands here and donating the money to a muggle hospital would make his mother scream from the after world. The though made Sirius smile. He hated that woman.

He had already seen a nice cottage that the Potters owned, he would keep that. A house in the south that belonged to his great grandfather, maybe he would put it up for rent. Next was a little abandoned shop in Knockturn Alley, it belonged to the Potters. Not for the first time, Sirius wondered why on Merlin's beard did the Potters have a property in the dreadful place.

He stopped by at the Leaky Cauldron first. He had told Remus to meet him there.

There were a few people who stopped and stared at him as he walked by, obviously shocked that he, Sirius Black, was walking about in public. His friend though, did not even notice his arrival for he was too busy smiling and laughing at everything young Nymphadora Tonks had to say.

"So anyway, I finished the obstacle course ahead of everyone else. I mean I was the youngest person in the group and I finish before all of them. Mad-eye then calls us all in to line up and tells the others off for being unable to keep up with me. Then he calls me to stand in front and as I walked I tripped on thin air." Remus laughed, Sirius looked at them in disgust. It was sickening. "Mad-eye then just gives me this look of disbelief and started yelling 'How in Merlin's name did you trip over bloody nothing?'." Remus laughed again, he looked very captivated by the story and was leaning in closer and closer, far too close for Sirius' liking.

"Hello," Sirius greeted the couple loudly. Remus moved away from Tonks so fast that Sirius could have sworn he used magic.

"Hey" Tonks replied brightly as Remus sent a weary nod his way. She then turned her back on Sirius and continued telling Remus the story. Sirius rolled his eyes as he sat on the stool next to theirs and summoned himself a bottle of butterbeer.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"A hundred quid!" yelled a boy of fifteen indignantly. The boy stood much taller than his companion. His sleek dark hair and expensive looking suit was a contrast to the boy he was talking to. Despite being dressed in rags, the younger boy did not back down.

"Yes, a hundred take it or leave it. I'm sure your daddy won't mind if he notices how empty his liquor cabinet is," Harry answered back calmly. He had nicked a few bottles of vodka from one of the local pubs and was selling it to one of the students, who needed something to spice up a party.

The older boy huffed but pulled out his leather wallet and gave Harry a wad of cash. Harry took it and left him without a word. This cash would be last him a while, if he was frugal. Maybe he could nick a few more bottles; he saw a nice box of Jack Daniels in one of the pubs. Maybe he could be lucky again and earn a few more. Maybe it could even be a good business.

He walked down the streets. Most of the pubs looked too hard to get into without being noticed. He noticed one particular shabby looking joint. The door was opened by an odd looking woman wearing strange robes, but the door opened wide enough for him to see that it was fairly dark inside and there was an unattended bar. Perhaps he would be able to get a bottle or two if he were to enter through the back. But there didn't seem to be a way in the back. It would be futile to try; he would only get caught if he were to enter through the front, but something about the place was calling for him.

He had been living in London for some time now, but he had never seen this place before. He doesn't like venturing outside his territory because that was one of the rules in the streets. Each person had their own territory and some people were very protective of theirs. Harry looked up at the sign, 'Leaky Cauldron' it read. He figured it was a good half an hour's walk from his place. He really shouldn't enter, but it was really tempting to. Something in it was beckoning for him to enter, a sort of pull.

The door opened again. This time Harry caught a glimpse of people all wearing strange robes of some sort, there was even a woman with neon pink hair that Harry could easily spot from afar. Before being knocked down by a fairly large man, who too was wearing peculiar robes, Harry caught a glimpse of a bottle flying across the room.

Harry rubbed his eyes. The man who knocked him down had vanished when Harry looked around for him. It didn't seem like a good idea at all to enter the pub. They were probably a cult of some kind, not at all the sorts that Harry wanted to go near to. An electronic store advertising a new game stole Harry's attention. He decided to indulge himself to a chance to play with one of the new games for free on the consoles that the store had on display. That is until the manager took one look at his mangled clothes and kicked him out.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Did you smell that?" Remus asked suddenly in the middle of his conversation with Tonks.

"Not me," Sirius said defensively putting his hands up.

Remus waved him off and looked around the bar. There was a distinct smell that caught his attention. Being bitten as a child, it made him more adapted to his werewolf senses compared to someone bitten as an adult. When a werewolf child hits puberty there are wolf like senses that he inherits from the wolf, such as the ability to recognize smells, along with great eyesight even in the dark and such. The smell that he just caught a whiff of made him curious. He couldn't place it but he knew it.

"What's wrong?" Tonks asked. She had been in the middle of a story when Remus stopped her.

Remus wanted to get back to her but he couldn't shake the feeling that the smell was important. He traced its source from the outside. He opened the door and caught another strong hint of it. It was getting diluted by the other scents of the city though and was disappearing rapidly with every passing second. His nose twitched trying to catch the smell.

He walked towards the muggle store. Many children were coming in and out of the place; there was apparently something new inside. A hurdle of teenage girls passed him by and the aroma of their perfumes made the smell he was chasing undistinguishable. He sighed irritably.

"What was it?" Sirius asked him when he entered the bar again.

Remus shrugged, "It was nothing, I just thought I smelled something peculiar."

"Find out where it's from?" Tonks asked as she took a sip of her butterbeer.

"No," Remus said rubbing the back of his neck, "but I don't think it's important."

Remus decided to forget about the subject. He let Tonks finish the story and smiled at the enthusiasm the young lady had about her job as an auror. It was infectious. Remus often found himself smiling along with her just by looking at her. He was crushing on her bad, a fact that made Sirius tease him to no ends about. Speaking of...

"So, what brings you to the Leaky Cauldron Sirius?" Remus asked his friend. Since his freedom, Sirius made it a point to stay away from the public for a while since there were still many people suspicious of him.

"There's this place in Knockturn Alley I want to check out,"

"Knockturn Alley? What for?"

"It's of the properties that belonged to Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

Remus nodded. It was at his suggestion after all for Sirius to check them out. He thought that his friend needed to do something productive with his life other than chasing a ghost and he was right. It had only been a week but he could definitely sense an improvement in Sirius. Perhaps he should push the guy to look for a job, get him socialized again. The Quidditch World cup was coming up; it would be a good idea to get tickets there.

"So you wanna come with?" Sirius asked.

Remus blinked uncertainly. "Come with where?"

"Knockturn Alley of course!"

Sooner that Remus had hoped for, they found their way navigating the retched streets of Knockturn Alley. The place stunk of nasty potions and dark magic. You could practically see the presence of evil lurking about. They kept their wands out, even Tonks kept her hair a low profile and settled with dark locks. People glared as they bumped to each other, street vendors offering them illegal items for a terribly high price.

"I have half a mind to arrest them," Tonks grumbled when a man leered at her for the umpteenth time.

"Now, Tonks don't make a scene," Sirius said in a tone that sounded like a parent chastening their child. "We go in go see the place and leave."

They reached the place. It was located an isolated corner of the alley; barely seen compared the others. It was boarded up and looked to be centuries old. Remus worried the whole place might cave in if they went in but then again, the Weasley's house also looked like it was close to collapsing but it still stood tall.

They magicked the boards away to make a way for them to enter. The door opened with a loud creak and the floor looked unstable. A quick reparo spell made it possible for them to walk without falling to the floor bellow. A good layer of dust covered the place but other than the dirt, it looked fairly empty.

That smell again. It was much stronger inside compared to how he caught a whiff of it in the Leaky Cauldron. It was rather curious to smell it twice in a day. Remus walked towards the back of the room, it was getting stronger. There was someone behind the door, he could hear someone moving. Remus felt Tonks and Sirius creep behind him. He steadily opened the door and what do you know, the strong scent belonged to the person, a boy from the looks of it.

The door led to the basement, but unfortunately there were no stairs going down. The creak of the door caught the boy's attention. The kid looked to be twelve or thirteen, undernourished looking even. He had a messy head of hair that looked dirty and clothes that were ragged. What stood out though was his eyes, even in the dark Remus could see them clearly. It was the eyes that he'd seen almost every day during his time in Hogwarts. It was the eyes of the woman his best friend married. It was the eyes of Lily Potter.

"Harry?" Sirius gasped in disbelief besides Remus.

The boy, Harry, looked at them in confusion then shock then panic. Before the two wizards could even think of casting a reparo spell to fix the stairs so they could go down, Harry was already halfway climbing a makeshift staircase, out of boxes and brinks, towards a hole in a wall that led to outside. Sirius hastily pushed Remus out of the way, casting a quick spell to repair the steps and descended to the basement. But it was too late.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**A message from TemperedRose:**

Hello my fellow pothead. Thank you for your reviews, they make me smile and encourage me to write. Yes, I crave your acknowledgement and support due to my own insecurities with my parents neglecting me in favour of my siblings because I'm a middle child... or at least that's what the internet tells me. In my opinion I just like reading people's opinions.

In other new, I would like to clarify that there is a six months (aprox) gab between chapter one and two. Chapter one was before the winter break and chapter two was just at the start of summer...

I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and remember to help me keep my brain juice flowing by leaving me a review... until then


	4. Chapter 4

Run

He was running again. He didn't bother checking to see if anyone was behind him.

How did they get inside? He didn't even know there was a door there, he had tried years ago to look for another entrance to the place, but couldn't find one. Who were those people anyway? Were they the owners? Were they coming back? Harry hoped not; all his things where there. Damn, his things! How was he supposed to get them back!

He knew that he had a good head start. He didn't know if they chased after him.

Wait! One of them said his name. They know who he is! How the hell did they find out who he is? Who were they? He wanted to know, but he couldn't be careless about it. What if they were the police, he'd be sent to jail! Were the Dursleys looking for him? He'd be dead if they find him. He can't go back to them, he won't go back.

His legs were starting to hurt. How long has he been running? He didn't recognize where he was, he has left his area. This was unfamiliar territory. Paranoia seeped through him. What if every cop was looking for him? He had to hide, but where? He can't go back to his place; they'd know where to find him. What to do?

Cautiously approaching an abandoned warehouse, he slipped inside unnoticed. He'd hide out there for a while, until it blows over. His stomach grumbled. It started to rain. He was cold, afraid, hungry and alone, all alone.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After six months of futile searching, Harry was alive. He was alive and they just saw him. It was unmistakable; no one had eyes like that. They had finally found him, and lost him. He just ran from them, looking terrified for his life. Why? Where did he go? Where has he been?

Remus tried following after him, so did Sirius as Padfoot, but the scent was lost. Harry just dodged them. Who knows how long again before they see him? But at least they knew he was alive. That's all that mattered to Sirius, Harry was alive.

"What is this contraption?" Tonks asked as she tinkered with a few items littered around the place.

They tried finding clues to figure out where he might have gone, but they came up with nothing. All they found were canned goods lying around, a couple of cigarette packs, a few books, some blankets, clothes, and a strange muggle machine the size of a portable fellytone that had strings attached to it. The evidence suggested that Harry had been living there for some time. It didn't seem like an amiable condition for a kid to live in, thought Sirius sadly.

"He'll come back," Remus said.

"What makes you so sure?"

"This is his home; he'll try to come back,"

"Ok, so I'll stay here and wait for him,"

Remus exhaled exasperatedly, "He won't dare approach this place if he figured that someone here was waiting for him."

"So what do _you_ suggest that I do then?" Sirius growled.

Remus ran his hands through his hair, "I don't know!"

It was getting tense. They were both angry, at each other, at themselves. Neither men were thinking straight. They both wanted the same thing though, to bring back Harry. They needed to think of something. But what? Sirius couldn't come up with anything, and by the looks of Remus' pacing, neither was he. They could just hide out there while waiting, but it could be days or weeks before he comes back. What if something happens by then?

No, he couldn't think like that.

"Why don't you leave him a letter?" Tonks suggested out of the blue.

They both stared at her, trying to process what she just said.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Three days. He's been away from his home for three days. How did he end up back there? Habit maybe. He was being chased after the owner of a particularly expensive looking handbag saw him with his hand inside her purse.

She yelled, people looked, the police saw. His feet carried him back to his hiding place, after all once he's there people just suddenly forget about him. So there he was again.

Thankfully nobody was inside. The people from before had left. He looked around, nothing seems to have changed other than the staircase, leading to the door that those people opened, was now fixed. His things as well seem to have been touched, but nothing was missing. His mp3, his books, everything was there.

He should get them out before the others comeback. Who knows how long he had. There was a something that caught his eyes. Amongst his things was an envelope, carefully placed on top of where his makeshift bed was. It had his name written. The paper, it wasn't paper; it was like one of those old papers from the movies, the ones that kings would use. Harry fleetingly wondered who even still used them.

He opened it, it wasn't sealed.

'_Dear Harry,_

_You don't know me, at least I don't think you know me, but I know you and I knew your parents. They were a good friend of mine. My name is Sirius Black; I am your godfather...'_

Harry blinked a few times and re-read the sentence to make sure he was reading it correctly. Friends of his parents? And wasn't this Sirius Black that deranged killer that escaped from jail? He continued...

' _... your godfather. I was convicted of a crime that I did not commit but thankfully new evidence surfaced that proved otherwise. That was six months ago and since then I've been looking for you._

_I had given up, lost all hope that I would find you but fortunately I did. This place, it was given to me by your parents to give to you when you became of age. It belonged to your late grandparents, whom I loved more than I did my own parents._

_I hope that you are well and if you would to know more about them, about me, and about who you are, feel free to visit me. I am staying in a little pub called The Leaky Cauldron with a friend of mine and of your parents. It is not too far from where you're at, perhaps you've seen it before, it's at Charing Cross Road. Please come in at anytime. For security reasons, I'm staying there under the alias of Padfoot, ask for that name to Tom, he's the bartender._

_I hope to see you soon._

_With all my best wishes,_

_Sirius Black'_

His mind was spinning. What did it mean? This place belonged to his parents? What the fuck? Should he go visit the man? What if it was a trick? It's most likely a trick. Should he go? Maybe he shouldn't, maybe he should stick to his plan and just take his things and leave. But what if it wasn't a trick? What if that man was telling the truth and he did know Harry's parents? Harry wanted to know about them, more than almost anything. He wanted to know. But should he risk it? What if the police are there? What if _he _was a police officer?

There was a bark behind him. Harry turned abruptly and saw a large black dog looking at him. With great speed, Harry managed to remove the blade he always carried in his pocket and pointed it at the dog. He didn't move, neither did the dog. A few seconds passed and the dog made a whining sound. Harry took a tentative step forward, his blade lowered but still in his hand. He cautiously approached the dog reaching it out with his other hand. Rabid dogs were tricky sorts to deal with.

"Sit boy," Harry whispered. To his utmost surprise, the dog did sit.

He placed his hand at the top of the dog's head and gave it a pat. It was as if the dog was smiling as it happily wagged its tail. Harry placed his knife back in his pocket and started scratching the chin of the dog. The dog let out a playful bark, Harry chuckled.

"How'd you get down here?" he asked the dog as he sat down next to it. He loved animals, he always thought they were reasonable than most humans.

The dog walked over to the makeshift bed, where Harry had kept the momentarily forgotten letter. It picked up the letter using his mouth and placed it on Harry's lap.

"Think I should go?"

Bark

"What if it's just a joke?"

Growl

"But I'm rather curious,"

Bark

"But it seems rather unlikely doesn't it, that out of nowhere a man claiming to know my parents suddenly appear?"

Growl

"But what if it's not? What if there _is_ someone out there who knows my parents? I mean, he did know my name!"

Bark.

Harry sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose sadly, "I've gone bonkers, I'm talking to a dog!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**A message from TemperedRose:**

Hello dear readers. I hope you enjoy this little present for Christmas. Enjoy your holidays and make my day happy by dropping a little review before you go.

Until then,

TemperedRose


	5. Chapter 5

He figured he was a bit mad. He couldn't believe that he was actually standing in front of the Leaky Cauldron. He remembered the pub form a few days back. Was that where they saw him and perhaps tracked him down? But it couldn't be, he had stayed the game store next door after and no one went after him.

The dog nudged him to go inside. He did, cautiously so.

The bar was rather shady, like one of those he'd seen in TV where the criminals would gather. The people didn't appear all too friendly either. Was that a floating newspaper? Technology sure has come a long was. He kept his eyes on the floor, and thought of escape routes out of the place. Slowly making his way towards the bartender while trying to make himself as inconspicuous as possible, he noticed that everyone was wearing odd robes. It started seeming like a bad idea the longer he stayed.

"Excuse me?" he asked to gather the attention of the bartender, a balding man who looked quite old. The man on the counter turned to him. "Are you Tom?"

"Need help boy?" Tom asked. For a moment Harry wondered why Tom hadn't kicked him out, after all he, Harry, was obviously underage and was in a pub.

"I'm looking for a Mr. Padfoot?" Harry's statement became a question, showing how insecure he felt at that moment. He half expected the man to laugh at him, but the Tom didn't.

"E's right behind you," Tom pointed and Harry swivelled violently.

Sirius Black.

Harry had recognized his face from the papers from last year. It was printed out fairly often, he remembered wanting to catch the man so that he would get the reward money. A faint memory reminded him that Sirius was cleared of charges after some trial. Harry didn't think much about it since then, it wasn't a concern for him. But standing in front of the man intimidated Harry more than he'd care to admit.

"Harry," Sirius whispered hoarsely, taking a step towards him.

Harry stepped back quickly, knocking his arm on the stool in the process. He rubbed it hastily, keeping an eye on Sirius. Harry noted that Sirius looked rather hopeful but lonely. Unlike the rest of the patrons, he didn't clad on a robe and instead had a pair of dark trousers and a light blue oxford shirt, both of them seemed expensive. Despite the fashion, Sirius also looked quite old and stressed. There was something about Sirius's eyes though, that made Harry know that he truly had spent some time in prison, Harry had seen plenty of people who had just come out of prison and made sure to avoid them.

"I'm Siri-,"

"Yes I know. I read the letter," Harry didn't want to trust the man too soon, and he didn't want to spend another moment inside the pub, it was too dark and people looked suspicious.

"I have some questions, about your letter,"

"And I'm sure you do."

"But I don't want to talk here. Perhaps if we could talk elsewhere," Harry made his way to the front door, where he came in, while Sirius made his way to the back door. Sirius stopped and stared at Harry before following him outside.

"People inside there are wearing the oddest clothes, don't you think?" Harry commented when they were outside.

Sirius let out a barking laughter; it reminded Harry of the dog he found. Harry looked around but couldn't seem to find it anywhere.

"Lost something?"

"Yeah, a dog, it followed me here."

Sirius smiled mischievously and started walking down the road, with Harry tailing after him. "I'm sure it'll turn up after a while. So, ask away,"

Harry wasn't sure what to ask. He hadn't really thought of any questions to ask. One popped out of his head, one that he had wanted to know since he could remember. "My parents, what were their names?"

He would have laughed at Sirius's reaction had he not been so eager to know the answer. Sirius's eyes looked like there were going to pop out of their sockets and he stopped walking when Harry asked the question. "Y-you don't know their names?" he spluttered. "How could you not know their names? Damn those Dursleys! I'll make sure those muggles would pay."

Harry cautiously made sure there was enough space between the two of them. He knew the Dursleys that was enough for Harry to be on guard.

"Their names were Lily and James." Sirius told him when he finished his rant. Harry could tell it was a touchy subject to the man. They continued making their way. "Your father was my best friend. We were roommates in school; we used to do the most outrageous pranks. We would always get in to trouble," Harry smiled at the thought of his father playing pranks. "And your mother, don't get me started on your mother. She was our classmate. We didn't get along at first though, she hated your father's guts, and mine too for that matter, but your father was absolutely smitten with her. I can't even count how many times he asked her out and she blew him off, and he always swore he'd get her. Never though he actually would!"

Harry couldn't believe that he was hearing stories about his parents; never in his life did he think it was possible. He silently mouthed their names while Sirius continued on with his story.

"Every time we pulled of a prank she would scream at us. I would never deny though, she was the most wonderful witch I've ever had the pleasure of knowing,"

"Witch?" Harry stopped walking and stared at Sirius incredulously. "What do you mean witch?"

Sirius looked like a kid who got caught stealing candies. His rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah... I should have told you." Sirius made a gesture to place his hand on Harry shoulder but Harry took an instinctive step back. Sirius had a hurt look, but Harry didn't care. "You're a wizard Harry."

Harry blinked a few times. He was trying to comprehend what he just heard. "What do you mean a w-wizard?"

Sirius pondered for a moment before turning back to Harry. "Have you ever done something you couldn't explain? Like, when you were angry or scared perhaps."

Yes.

Harry had _definitely_ done plenty of things he couldn't explain. Once in class he turned the teacher's hair blue when she was yelling at him, when Dudley and Pier were chasing him he closed his eyes and the next thing he knew he was on the school roof. Another vivid memory was when he was running from a group of thugs who caught him stealing and they cornered him he was sure he was going to die but it was like they couldn't see him and they left. There were so many occasions when he did things he couldn't explain.

"So... I can do magic...?"

Sirius smiled brightly, it was infectious. "Yes," he said happily, "You can do magic. I can do magic. Your parents, we attended a magic school. It's called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Harry gasped "There's more people like us? So, I'm not like some sort of freak,"

Sirius frowned, "Freak? Who's been calling you freak?"

Harry waved him off. "It was either a freak or a mutant. I guess mutant would have been a cooler term. But, I always figured I had some sort of ability or superpower. I was thinking of earning a few quid here and there being a street magician, but I couldn't exactly control what I could do. I was afraid I was going to blow someone up,"

"Yes I understand. When I was a kid, I blew a few things up. Of course when I got older some of those things were intentional."

Harry chuckled. It was nice knowing there were others like him. It's like for so long he's been harbouring something and to find out that he wasn't alone, damn it felt good.

Sirius told him more about magic. The schools, how there are four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Apparently people get into the respective houses because of their qualities, bravery, loyalty, intelligence and ambitiousness for each. Sirius said that he was in Gryffindor along with Harry's father and mother. Sirius also talked about a magic game on flying brooms called Quidditch. Harry was sceptic about this but then again it wasn't everyday you hear about magic.

Sirius stopped talking when they reached back to the pub that Harry met him earlier. Apparently they walked around in a big circle. Sirius took something out of his pocket and Harry saw it was a pocket watch, Harry briefly wondered if all wizards loved things from the past.

Sirius eyes widened when he read the time, "Merlin's beard, it's half past seven!"

It surprised Harry to know that they've been talking for hours. It felt very short. Harry sighed sadly, it was time to depart.

"We haven't even had dinner yet! Come along Harry, I'll ask Tom to prepare something for us," Sirius motioned to the door.

Harry shook his head. "I'm alright Mr. Black," He did not feel at all hungry even though he hasn't had anything to eat for the day, perhaps his stomach was used to the lack of food. "Besides, I've got to go,"

Sirius gasped and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, "First of all Harry, I never, and I repeat, never, want you to call me Mr Black, ever. Call me Sirius or Padfoot or Pads, hell even mutt if you really want to but I'd rather you not, just never call me Mr Black. Second, where are you going?"

Harry paused, half shocked by the whole speech about the name and half trying to think of an answer to the question. Where _was_ he going? Go back to the dark empty place he called home? And do what? Or would he go around the streets looking for another place to sleep for the night? Maybe, but this man in front of him had told Harry things that he had only dreamt of. This man was friends of his parents; he was the only one who could tell Harry things about them.

"Please," Sirius said, "we'll have dinner. Tom makes a good meal."

Harry nodded. Perhaps it would be a good idea to get to know the man.

Sirius looked absolutely joyous. He led Harry inside and told the bartender to prepare a meal for three and bring it to his room. Harry was curious who the third person was; it was probably a wife or girlfriend.

"I rented this place for a while, just until you would come find me after you read the letter," Sirius confessed.

"How'd you know I'd come find you after I read it?"

"I didn't. But I was hoping you would."

Harry didn't know what to say. He didn't have to because Sirius opened the door to his room and Harry marvelled at the view. The room itself was simple. A bed, a couch, a dining area - things you would find in a hostel. It was the view out the window that Harry couldn't believe. He had never known that behind the old shady looking pub was this, this other world. There were people walking by wearing the same robes he saw in the pub, there were children wearing them as well. It was like another world in the middle if London for people just like him. For the first time in a long time, Harry didn't feel alone.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**A message from TemperedRose:**

Good day my dear readers. How was your holiday? Made any resolutions? I don't bother anymore, I tend to break them all the time. Anyway, with all the festivities over we're all headed back to our day to day lives. I hope you guys like this chapter, it was rather difficult to write.

Please leave a review...


	6. Chapter 6

_The man was a great craftsman and an incompetent organizer. He was completely baffled by the problems of obtaining the right quantity of stone to keep pace with the masons, making sure that the blacksmith made enough of the right tools, burning lime and carting sand for the mortar makers, felling trees for the carpenters, and getting enough money from the cathedral cha-_

"Remus, come quick!"

Remus looked up from his book and saw Sirius' face in his fireplace. Wondering what his friend wanted at the same time irritated with being disturbed while reading a good book, he cocked an eyebrow.

"He's here come!"

He got up, knowing what Sirius meant. Could it possibly be? He watched as his friend's face disappeared and then he stepped into the fireplace. The familiar feeling of warmth engulfed him. No sooner than he could think straight, he landed gracefully on Sirius's fireplace.

"Bloody wicked!" a young voice shouted with glee.

Remus turned to the source and he felt his heart stop. He was looking at the younger face of a dead friend. There was no mistaking it, that boy was Harry Potter.

After years of searching, cursing the skies, angry trips to the local watering hole, threatening people, Harry Potter has been found. He couldn't believe it. When he saw Harry days ago, he was a sceptic. He didn't want to get his hopes up because there had been countless others whom he thought was Harry but those only led to disappointments. But this boy, he hadn't even seen the scar yet, but Remus knew the boy was Harry Potter.

"This is Remus Lupin, he was also friends with your parents back in the days," Sirius introduced. "He's a bit of a nerd so forgive him,"

Remus, on any normal day, would have glared at his friend for the comment, but not this day. He was in too much shock. His mouth opened and closed like a goldfish. His hand, without his consent, reached out to touch the boy's face. Harry flinched but did not move back, as if Harry knew how important it was to Remus to be able to know that it wasn't a hallucination.

"It really is you." Remus said with a raspy voice. It was difficult for him to speak clearly, there were too many emotions bubbling up the surface. Things he'd been keeping bottled up inside. His legs gave up on him and he found himself kneeling in front of the boy.

"I'm sorry I gave up! I didn't think you would still be alive. I'm sorry I didn't do more to get you away from those muggles, I always had a feeling they didn't treat you right but I didn't do more about it. I'm sorry I didn't look for you hard enough. I'm sorry for failing you. Oh, I'm so sorry James for being such a shitty friend! Lily, I'm so sorry I didn't keep the promise I made to you!" he blabbered. He didn't know when Harry knelt next to him. He didn't know when the tears started pouring out. He didn't know how to stop them.

His tears slowly subsided. Sirius placed a hand on his shoulder. No one knew what to say, perhaps there was nothing to say.

After a while Remus brushed himself off the ground and apologized for losing his composure. Naturally, Sirius waved it off and Harry just looked plain uncomfortable.

"I was talking with Harry here all day, and I figured he should meet you today." Sirius told us, "I ordered a meal from Tom; if you haven't eaten anything you should join us."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sirius thought it was going well. Truth be told, he hadn't expected Remus to burst out in tears when meeting Harry. He hadn't known how much his friend had been keeping inside until that moment. Still, things were going well. While having dinner, Remus and he told Harry plenty of anecdotes about their time in Hogwarts. Harry laughed a lot and ate a lot too.

All in all it seemed great.

"Ok, well this had been fun." Harry said abruptly when Sirius yawned. "Thank you for the meal but I best be making my way now."

He looked at Harry confusedly. "Where are you going?"

Harry blinked. "I'm going home I guess."

Sirius rubbed the back of his neck. "Home? I was actually thinking, you know, if you'd like to stay with us. I'm your godfather you see, and I promised your parents I would take care of you."

Harry sent a smile his way, a forced one. "Not that I don't think you're both great people, and I'm sure my parents would have wanted me to come stay with you but I'm not sure."

"Not sure about what?" Remus asked, observing Harry intently.

"This!" Harry seemed to be getting agitated. "Look, you're both nice people and I haven't met a lot of nice people in my life so I don't think I'm ready to trust you yet. I'm going back to my place for now, maybe we'll see each other another time but I really do have to go." He made his way to the door and half way out, he stopped and turned, "Thanks for the meal."

Sirius wanted to chase Harry and force him to stay but Remus stopped him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

He watched the many anonymous feet passing my again. As he lay in bed, he wondered if he had done the right thing, walking away from them. He knew that Sirius and Remus were just trying to look out for him. They probably think he's an arse right now, walking out on them without even paying for the food. Maybe they'll never see each other again; maybe they'll comeback, who knows. Harry knew it was best not to rely on people too much, his hopes only get crushed.

It's all for the better, he told himself. As he tried falling asleep, he kept repeating it in his head. Sometime past three in the morning, he started to believe it and fell into a light slumber.

_Knock_

_Knock _

_Knock_

Harry woke up groggily wondering who was making the racket. It was highly unlikely for anyone to be knocking on a nonexistent door. He turned his head, it wasn't coming from where he usually entered and left the place, it was coming from the place where he first saw Sirius and Remus.

He felt his heart jump but tried not to get too excited. He cautiously went up the rickety stairs, briefly wondering how it was fixed when all the details of 'magic' came rushing back. He opened the door carefully, his hand automatically going for the blade in his pocket. On the other side was Sirius.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked as Sirius made his way in.

"We're going out for breakfast."

"Breakfast?"

"Yeah, breakfast. You know, the most important meal of the day with pancakes, toasts, eggs, bacon, tea, and what not."

Harry frowned. What did Sirius want? Did he want Harry to cook breakfast for him?

"You said you wanted to go back here and I let you, but now we're going to go eat breakfast." Sirius simply said.

Normally, Harry would have said no and had gotten angry at the man for barging into his place. But this wasn't a normal situation was it. This man was his godfather, who also knew things that Harry wanted to know more about. He was the only one who could explain who Harry was and why he had abilities different to other people. So he agreed. He followed the man, laughing as Sirius had a hard time crawling out of the hole in the wall.

"- then James for some reason decided it would be a good idea to go sneak into Lily's room for Valentines to proclaim his love. Now in Hogwarts, the staircase to girl's room turns to a slide if a guy tries going up so what he does is, he takes his broom and flies there. What we didn't know is that the windows also have a shield against that attempt. One second he was flying inside and the next it throws him off about fifty meters away and he lands right in the lake. He had to swim his way back from the freezing water!"

Harry laughed, he could almost imagine it. They had finished their breakfast in McDonalds, which Sirius chose because he remembered it when he sneaked out with Harry's father and roamed around the city in a motorcycle. It felt surreal to be hearing those stories, for a while he felt closer to his parents than he ever had.

They walked for a while. Harry loved walking about; he didn't do anything at home. Out of habit, he managed to grab a couple of wallets and Sirius didn't notice anything. He was half tempted to nick the wand that Sirius had but thought better of it. Not the best idea, one of the things Harry had learned in the streets was- there was a time for everything.

"It's Remus' house. I live here since I'm too lazy to get my own place. There are more than enough rooms here though, if you ever want to stay." Sirius explained when they reached a building in Harvid Street.

Harry bit his lower lips, he didn't want to tell Sirius that he didn't want to live there but decided not to.

When they entered, Harry was surprised by how homey it looked. He expected it to be either dirty and unkempt or uptight. It wasn't. The place had an old fashioned feel, which Harry assumed was because every wizard was old fashioned, but it felt nice. The living room was warmed by a small fireplace, assorted old couches were set up, bookshelves were filled plenty, and Harry also noticed there was no TV.

"It belonged to his parents." Sirius told him, "He offered me to stay here since I would rather get eaten by the giant squid before I step foot in my family's home."

Harry was torn between asking about the family home and the giant squid. He decided not to ask either.

"Wotcher?" a tall woman with long bright pink hair with blue highlight. She looked much younger than Sirius and Remus. Her face had a large smile on it that was infectious.

Harry's jaw dropped at the sight of her. "Cool hair!"

She laughed. "I know! Check this out," she scrunched up her face like she was thinking hard and her hair's colour turned to silver with a black strip and it became short.

Harry's jaws dropped farther. "Can I do that? Would I learn how to do that? That is so awesome." He said without taking a breath.

Remus laughed amusedly from the couch. Harry had not even noticed he was sitting there.

"I see you've met Tonks." Remus said getting up from his seat. "Welcome to my humble abode."

They were a fun bunch of people. Harry found himself having the most fun in his life. Sirius even showed him a bit of magic and told him that they should get Harry a wand. Harry didn't know how to reply; actually he didn't know how to reply to any of the things they were telling him. How was he supposed to reply? Sirius didn't seem to mind, he did a lot of talking. Tonks was also very entertaining, Harry wished he could turn his hair a different colour whenever he wanted but apparently not everyone was able to do that. Remus seemed like an introvert kind of person, but he was an enjoyable company as well.

The day ended too soon for Harry's liking. The sun was starting to set and he knew it would take him a while to be able to get home, if he didn't get lost since the place he was at wasn't too familiar. The dinner that Remus cooked also made him tired. It made his stomach feel funny, in a good way, to be eating proper meals for two straight days. He could feel his eyes drooping, slowly. The couch was comfortable. Sirius and Remus continued telling stories after the dinner and Harry was having a hard time concentrating. The fire was captivating and his eyelids were becoming heavier.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**A message from TemperedRose:**

I know the bit with Remus may have been a bit too much but I really wanted to put in raw emotion in the story. Oh and without googling, who can guess which book Remus was reading in the beginning? (I'm willing to grant a price to the winner)

And to DeliaDee's review, I cringe whenever I have to reread that story. I can't believe just how bad it was. But I don't want to put it down because it's the first one I've actually really made (though incomplete).

To the rest, thank you so much for leaving a review and hope you enjoy this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Sirius watched the boy sleep. He had been talking a while and didn't notice Harry passed out. He and Remus shared a smile before tucking in Harry in one of the bedrooms. The boy looked absolutely exhausted but happy. Sirius saw a carefree smile on Harry's face as he slept. It made Sirius a lot happier.

"We have to tell Dumbledore." Remus told him as they sat by the fireplace contemplating what to do next. "And we also have to tell Harry about that night."

Sirius stared intently at the glass of scotch on his hand. He knew he didn't have the right to blame Dumbledore for sending Harry to the Dursley, no one really knew how horrible they were. They knew that Dumbledore's decision to put him there was really brought on by the lack of choice. Harry had protection there, Harry would have had a chance at being normal, and there wasn't anyone else who could have raised him in the wizarding world without too much interference. Remus was out of the question because of his condition, and if Harry's custody was fought over by prominent families in the wizarding world he knew that the Malfoys would have been the front runners. But Sirius couldn't decide if Malfoy raising Harry was better than what turned out.

Still, Sirius knew that Harry had the right to know. He had been avoiding the topic of that night; he didn't feel like he was the right person to tell Harry that he, Harry, was a celebrity in their world. He knew that all the kid wanted was a normal life and if Sirius told him the truth then his life would be anything but normal. What a predicament.

"How are you doing my boy?" Dumbledore asked when they fire-called him.

"We were wondering if you have some free time to come over, it's quite important." Remus told him. Remus stepped aside to let the aged headmaster in. Within a few seconds Dumbledore appeared inside the house.

Dumbledore sat comfortably on the couch as he peered at them from his half-moon spectacles. Sirius fidgeted, he always felt like he was in trouble whenever around the headmaster.

"We've got some news to tell you." Remus told him. Sirius was glad that Remus was there, he was better with words than Sirius ever was or would be.

Remus proceeds to inform Dumbledore of the events that had occurred in the past few days. Dumbledore looked surprised; it was very rare for the headmaster to look surprised. He was also visibly happy and relieved.

"That is excellent news," he said after Remus finished talking.

"He's asleep upstairs right now, but he's rather reluctant to stay here," Sirius confessed.

Dumbledore pondered for a moment, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "It's only natural for him to be so," he said after a while, "After all, he had been living independently for some time now. Is he interested in studying magic, I'd recommend he does."

"We haven't asked him about it," Sirius replied. "But he does seem interested in the concept of magic. I think he would like to study."

"Well, if you can confirm that he is interested tell me, so that I may arrange some lessons for him at the start of the year. I also suggest you get him familiarised with our world."

"Professor," Remus said, "We haven't told him anything about that night." Dumbledore gave them an amused look. "We don't know what to tell him."

"Well Remus, most of the time I find that the truth is the best place to start." The old man said getting up from his seat. "I advise you to tell him before introducing him to our world since it would bring the media in a frenzy once they find out that Harry's alive. Also, I would want to have a talk with him soon, if neither of you mind." Both Sirius and Remus shook their heads. "I wish you both luck with Harry and send him my regards."

Dumbledore left after that. Remus and Sirius glanced at each other after watching the headmaster disappear.

"Should I or do you want to?" Remus asked.

"I will, tomorrow."

But they did not find Harry in bed the next day.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When he woke up in a strange bed he panicked. It was not a good idea waking up and not knowing where you were, not a good idea at all. He recognized some of the pictures in the hall with Remus in it so he assumed it was Remus' house. It still troubled him that he had stayed the night.

The previous night flashed in his head, the warm food, the comfortable bed, the great company, the laughter, the stories, for the first time in Harry's life did he ever felt truly happy. He couldn't have that. He couldn't let himself fall in love with that life only to have it cruelly stripped away from him again. So he found himself back in his little hole.

He was going to leave; he was going to leave again and not comeback there. He couldn't let Sirius and Remus find him. He was not going to be a part of their world. He was going to live his life how he knew it, as a loner, as a freak. That's how he had survived and that's how he would continue surviving.

Unfortunately, Sirius had different ideas. Harry had barely reached his place when Sirius appeared. Harry wondered how Sirius go there so fast, Harry was sure he had at least a couple more hours before they realized he was gone. The walk from Sirius' house took him long enough, and when Harry woke up both men were fast asleep. Harry figured it had something to do with magic.

"How'd you get here so fast?" Harry voiced his thoughts.

Sirius frowned at him. "Why do you insist on staying here? We're offering you a nice home with a warm bed and food on the table. It's a proper place for you to live in. I know it must be difficult for you to leave this place but this is your property. If you want we can fix this up for you, but in the mean time why don't you stay with us. It's getting hard picking you up every day."

Harry sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He wanted to avoid this confrontation. "You're right on all counts." Sirius looked ecstatic. "I shouldn't be living here and it's unfair for you to pick me up." Sirius' smile grew bigger and he opened his mouth to say something but Harry wouldn't let him. "That's why I'm going away. So you don't have to come for me anymore."

Sirius looked confused, "What are you talking about?"

Harry couldn't look at him; he couldn't look and see Sirius' lonely face because his resolve would falter. He needed to do this. "Look Sirius, I'm glad for what you've done for me but I can't live with you."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to! I've lived here for a long time, and I know here. Here, everything I do is for me, I don't rely on anyone. Here, I know that if I do something stupid I get something stupid. Here, I don't have to walk on eggshells praying that my uncle would be in a good mood. Here, I know what to expect, I know that I wouldn't be getting anything on my birthday or on Christmas." By now tears were falling from his eyes, he didn't have the energy to wipe them. "If I go with you, I'll start caring for you and Remus and Tonks and everyone else. I'll start loving my life there. I'll start relying on you and one day I'll do something stupid and I'll find myself here again. But I won't be satisfied by here anymore because I would love it there.

"Can't you see that if I go with you I'll only hurt myself in the end? I'm Harry, I'm just Harry. I'm the kid who has no future and I've accepted that. I know that having a family, living a normal life, having a home is just a dream and I'm fine with that because I'm used to it. This here, my life here is familiar."

A part of Harry regretted saying that, Sirius was the only thing close to resembling a family.

Sirius walked towards him. "You're my family. I've loved you since the first time I saw you, when your little hands took mine the day you were born. I loved you like a son, like James had loved you and I swore to both your parents that I would do my very best to keep you safe. I am keeping that promise.

I know that you haven't had the best childhood, and that it's partially my fault. I swear to you, like I swore to your parents, that I would do my best for you. If you want to live out in the streets I will live there with you. But I am begging you stay with us. You don't deserve this life. We can be a family."

"I have no family."

"Yes you do! I'm your family! Remus is your family!"

Harry ran his hands through his hair, pulling some of it painfully. "Shut up! You're putting things in my head!"

Harry felt Sirius hold him in a tight hug. He tried pushing the man away but Sirius was too strong, or maybe Harry was just too weak, or probably Harry didn't want to push Sirius away at all.

"You're not alone anymore," Sirius whispered gently, "you can stay wherever you want but remember that you're not alone."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**A message from TemperedRose:**

You didn't think he'll just accept them that easily did you? Hehehe

Nice guess on the book from the previous chapter, it's called Pillars of the Earth by Ken Follet and is one of the best books I've read. Lilyflower1987 won that one. Sorry Main Source of Annoyance (nice name btw). The guy you're talking about I think is William Hamleigh or something like that. I forgot his last name but I'm pretty sure it's William, unless you're talking about Tom's son Alfred.

Also a special mention to HP-bookworm, I was going to reply to you but you reviewed anonymously. Thank you for the lengthy review, it doesn't bother me at all if you ramble. Au contraire it's really nice that you left me a long review. To correct you, he's fourteen in this story not fifteen. It's set just after PoA and before GoF. Also, I don't think it's unusual for a fourteen years old to smoke. I've had many friends who were less that fourteen when they started to smoke. I'm not saying it's a good thing, but it's not unheard of. Especially for Harry who has been living without adult influences for quite some time now. See, even _I'm_ rambling now. Thanks for your compliments, I'm really flattered.

To the rest of the readers please leave a review before you go!


	8. Chapter 8

Harry had decided to stay and Sirius couldn't be happier. He had been staying in their place for three days now. They were like an odd little family, Remus, Sirius, Tonks, who would often stay there because she 'wanted to spend time with her cousin' but Sirius knew it was just to get closer to Remus, and Harry. Everything was great. Well,, he thought they were...

Sirius woke when he felt Remus shaking him awake. His friend looked worried; Sirius figured it had something to do with Harry. Remus didn't say anything and lead him downstairs. The whole room was mess. It was like someone took a bomb and it blew up inside. The tables and couches were overturned, the mirrors, glasses, windows and vases were all broken, and things were smashed into bits.

"Where's Harry?" Sirius asked. He was worried that someone had taken his godson.

Remus shook his head. "He's gone and he left this in his room." Remus handed him a note and his wand.

Sirius wondered what his wand was doing in Harry's room. He took the letter and read it. It had one word: _Sorry._

Was Harry the one responsible for the room being in that state? Did Harry take his wand to do this? Of course it wouldn't have taken much to fix the room, a good reparo spell would do the trick but he understood why Harry possibly panicked and left.

Sirius sighed, just when they were making progress. He apparated to the one place he knew where Harry would be. It was as if Harry was waiting for him, trying to see if he, Sirius, would still come looking for him.

"Hey Harry," Sirius greeted solemnly.

"I took your wand." Harry confessed, looking worried. "I know I shouldn't have but I was curious if I would be able to do it, magic I mean. I see you and Remus waving it sometimes and I figured I could too. So I took it by your bedside and I tried giving it a go but then your house just exploded. I didn't think anything would happen. I figured I would just make something float and I'd put it back, but I messed up. I have some money, but I don't think it'll cover the damages."

Sirius smiled softly. He couldn't remember how many times he nicked his father's or his mother's wands and made an utter mess, though not as big of a mess as Harry had done. "We're wizards you know, we could fix that in no time, and in fact I think Remus is already finished. Even if we weren't, I'd still understand. It's my fault you see, I've been meaning to get you your own wand and teach you magic but there were some things I needed to tell you first."

Harry looked at him in shock. Sirius noticed that the boy was fighting back tears. "So, you're not angry?"

"No, not at all, but I do suggest that next time you ask." Sirius offered Harry his hand. "Let's go home."

Harry took his hand and Sirius felt a sharp pain. He looked at the boy's hand and saw bits and pieces of broken glass wounding the boy. He gently lifted Harry's hand and tapped it with his wand, the shards vanished, and he did the same with the other hand. "I'm afraid we have to use something else with the wound, I'm not very good with healing spells you see."

But Harry wasn't listening; he was looking intently at his hands. "That's wicked," he said, previous worries forgotten.

Sirius laughed, "You think that's sick, you should see the Diagon Alley. I'll take you there tomorrow, but for now we have something to discuss. There's something I've been meaning to tell you but I'm afraid I've been putting it off."

Harry gave him a curious look but Sirius shook his head. "Not now, we have to get your hand fixed first. Grab a hold of me, we're going for a nasty ride." Sirius warned the boy. "Here's a tip, keep your eyes closed, don't let go of me and try not to vomit."

Harry gulped but did what he was told. Sirius felt Harry's hold on his arm and then he disapparated.

Sirius knew how uncomfortable side-apparitions were and didn't blame the boy for looking sick. Harry clutched his stomach and wobbled for a bit, but Sirius held him to keep him upright. "Take deep breathes, it'll go away soon." Sirius advised him. He watched as Harry inhale deeply and saw colours returning to the boy's face.

"I wouldn't want to try that anytime soon." Harry commented. His eyes were wide and his face contorted in a grimace.

"Yes, well it does save plenty of time." Sirius motioned around the already fixed living room and Harry's eyes widened.

"It's all fixed!" Harry looked around in awe. "I mean, it's literally all fixed."

"Just like magic," Remus said, looking at the scene amusedly.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm really sorry for running out like that. I thought you were going to kill me if you saw." Harry sent them a nervous grin.

Sirius reached went over to him and messed up the boy's already messed up hair. "Even if you destroy the whole house we wouldn't let you just leave like that. Ground you maybe, but then you'd be stuck in your room instead of out there."

Harry smiled and Sirius motioned for him to sit. "We're going to get you your own wand tomorrow and if you'd like we can teach you a bit of magic and you can start going to Hogwarts at the start of the school year."

"You mean, go to school? But I haven't got any money for school, and I think I'm awfully far behind. I haven't gone to school since I was eight."

Remus shook his head. "Your parents set up an account for you in the bank, it'll pay for your schooling and even if it didn't we'd have enough for you. Also, if you're willing to that is, I'll be teaching you the basic courses of Hogwarts and we'll arrange for Dumbledore, he's the headmaster, to put you in some remedial classes."

Harry blinked and was speechless for a while. "I'd love to go! I'll get to learn how to not blow up things right?"

Sirius and Remus laughed. "You'll learn much more." Sirius said before turning sombre. "There is something you should know before we introduce you to our world -,"

"Are you sure it's the right time for that?" Remus said cutting across Sirius.

Sirius glared at his friend. "Yes I do, he deserves to know _before_ somebody else tells him about it."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry sat in his room, or at least the room that he uses while he was staying with Sirius and Remus. The story they told him, about a man called Voldemort, his mother dying in Voldemort's hands, him surviving and being famous. It was all too much to take in. All he knew was that his parents died in car crash. He knew Sirius was in prison for a while that's why he wasn't able to gain custody but he didn't know why Sirius was in prison in the first place until a while ago.

He took deep breaths. He needed to think. It was too much. A few days ago he was a nobody. He was just a street urchin who nicked the wallets of the stupid and lived alone in a tiny hole. There was no way he could possibly be famous. Famous people were rich and everyone loved them. Harry had nobody and he was nobody. There's no way... right?

He needed to think. He needed space and outdoors to think. He had to leave again. It was getting too crowded indoors. He needed air before he starts hyperventilating again. He had been sitting in his bedroom for hours already, ignoring Sirius' knocks.

With practiced ease of silently sneaking out of somewhere he thought he had gotten away. He saw someone sitting in the living room with his back turned away from Harry. Harry knew it would be no problem to get from the stairs to the door without making a noise. He slowly crept, almost there –

"Where are you off to?"

Harry gulped and turned. He saw the Remus wasn't even looking at him and was instead, reading. "How'd you know I was here?"

He chuckled. "You're not as quiet as you think."

Harry frowned, he knew he was quiet but he decided since the jig was up to give up. He went to where Remus was sitting and sat across him.

"Running off to again?" Remus asked him, peering at Harry behind his reading glasses.

Harry shrugged. "I needed to think."

"Hmm. This has something to do with this afternoon's discussion I'm assuming."

"What else is there for me to think about right now?"

"Touché,"

Harry fidgeted with his feet and looked at Remus, who had a look that said 'if you want to talk I'm here'. "I thought they died in a car accident." Remus' eyebrows went up. "That's what the Dursleys told me. They said that my dad was drunk and got us into an accident."

Harry slouched, resting his elbows on his knees as he continued. "Finding out about the wizarding world was one thing, but this, this is completely different. I thought, man I finally would be able to fit in somewhere, I'm not some freak anymore but finding out that I actually am, it's stupid."

Remus opened his mouth but Harry sent him a pleaded look begging him to interrupt, he needed to get it out of his system. Remus nodded for him to continue but Harry could see the man's face harden. "I've gotten used to my life you know. I figured when I turn fifteen or sixteen I'll go look for a job, earn money. Maybe even be able to go to school after, but apparently life doesn't work that way. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you found me, but it's just a lot to take in."

Harry felt Remus studying him; he couldn't meet the older man's gaze. He felt awkward sitting there talking to someone about his problems. Remus didn't seem to mind. "That's why we were putting it off. It's not exactly fair to you but it's what happened."

"How did I even survive? I thought no one was supposed to survive from that curse."

Remus shrugged. "That's why you're famous, you survived. You're the boy-who-lived."

Harry snorted. "The-boy-who-lived? That's not what they're actually calling me is it?" He glanced at Remus' face. "It is? Damn."

Harry heard Remus chuckle, "It's not exactly ingenious, but it caught on."

Harry took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. He ran his fingers through his hair once again in a futile attempt to fix it. "Remus..."

"Hmm?"

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you."

Harry saw Remus lean forward, perhaps he sensed the reluctance in Harry's voice. "Ask away."

"Well," Harry said softly; he felt as if he were walking on eggshells, "I don't want to sound ungrateful for what you've done for me, I mean letting me live here and all, but I was wondering... why didn't _you_ take me instead?" He saw the look of uncertainty in Remus. "Not that I'm demanding anything. You don't even have to answer it. It's a stupid question-"

Harry was interrupted with loud cough from Remus. He didn't answer immediately; he leaned back on the couch and crossed his arms. A frown grazed his face and his appearance seemed to age before Harry's eyes. Harry was about to get up and leave when Remus answered his question.

"I'm a werewolf."

Harry blinked. His opened and closed his mouth unsure how to answer. His head was blank. He decided to say the first thing he thought off, "For shit?'

Remus let out an unexpected snort. "I'm not _shitting_ you." The word 'shitting' sounded peculiar coming from him.

Harry sent an uncertain smile. "So, being and werewolf, is it a bad thing in the wizarding world? I mean, in the muggle world the girls would go crazy for it, but I think that has something to do with this stupid vampire book... which isn't the point right now."

Remus looked weary. "No, no it's not a good thing in the wizarding world. You see, when I was a kid my father had insulted this rather infamous werewolf. This particular werewolf liked targeting children and raising them to be... how can I say this right, uh, animalistic. He positioned himself near our house and I, being a stupid kid back then, got bitten. The wizarding world doesn't really think highly of my kind you see."

Harry scrunched up his face in deep thought. "So, it's like you're sick?"

"Yes, in a way I am. I tried getting custody of you many times but they wouldn't even let me visit you. It was hard, but I thought that it would have probably been the best for you. When you stopped Voldemort, you became really famous and there were many horrible people who wanted to get you. Of course, if I had any inkling that you were being treated less than proper, I would have done something about it."

Harry felt sorry for Remus. Harry could relate to him, feeling like an outcast, not belonging, and feeling inferior.

"Since I answered your question, could you answer mine?" Remus asked.

"Sure,"

"How _did_ the Dursleys treat you? When I was trying to figure out where you were after your disappearance, I asked them a few questions. I found out that they didn't like you much and I know that your childhood wasn't as good as we had hoped for but I never found a clear answer."

Harry flinched. He wished he didn't tell Remus he would answer the question. Memories that he had buried came rushing through his mind. "In the short version, at best they neglected me and at worst I was on the receiving end of a smacking."

It was Remus' turn to flinch. "I'm so sorry," he said.

Harry waved his apology off. "It's not your fault really. I was used to it. Uncle Vernon wasn't exactly a calm person, Aunt Petunia was rather... well, bitchy and Dudley was a pig. But they did provide me with a roof, I got to go to school, I got a room in the cupboard under the stair, some food, and believe me they never let me forget that."

"Why'd you run away? Wait, did you say a cupboard under the stairs?" Remus asked in shock.

Harry let out a nervous chuckle. "Yeah, they- I – it was just – I got used to it. I know now that it wasn't the best and I don't think it was legal but I didn't know any better. Also, I didn't exactly run away.'

'I had gotten angry and scared when Dudley cornered me in an attempt to stuff my head down the toilet and then for some reason the mirror next to him exploded. Dudley got a cut in his arm and he had to get stitches and Aunt Petunia was extremely angry. Then she locked me in my cupboard. I knew that when Uncle Vernon gets home I would get a nasty beating. So I kept thinking I had to go somewhere, I was praying I would just disappear and end up elsewhere. I woke up the next morning and I was in that place you found me.

'I didn't know how I got there or anything but I was just glad I didn't get a beating. Eventually I figured I was living alone. I mean, I was free from them; there was no way I was going back. I avoided the police because I was afraid that they'll find out where I lived and send me back to the Dursleys. The house I ended up in was pretty nice, even if I was getting chased, the moment I enter the place nobody could find me, except Sirius for some reason but its maybe because of magic."

"It's charmed against muggles, so they won't see it," said a voice from the door. Both Remus and Harry turned to find Sirius standing there, studying them intently. Harry didn't know how long Sirius had been listening but from the looks of his face he had heard enough.

Harry could see anger in Sirius' eyes. "Why are you up so late?" Harry asked trying to lighten up the mood. He glanced at the grandfather clock and saw it was quarter past one in the morning.

"Why are _you_ up so late?" Sirius retorted but a gentle smile grazed his face.

Harry couldn't answer. How could he tell Sirius, who had done his best for him, that he had planning on leaving again? He didn't want to hurt the man's feelings.

"He was just getting some water when I interrupted him and a lengthy conversation ensued." Remus answered for him. Harry sent him a thankful grin; Remus sent him a 'you owe me' stare.

"It's extremely late, we should all head up," Remus continued. He placed the book he was reading on the coffee table along with his reading glasses.

They all headed up into their respective rooms. As he sat on his bed, Harry saw that Remus had followed him to his room. "If you ever feel like having one of those walks, I suggest you take this with you." Remus placed a key on Harry's nightstand. "This is your home now."

Harry stared at the small silver key; it was shiny and looked new. He had never owned a key in his life. He looked up at Remus, an odd sense of joy and comfort run through him. He could see that Remus too was getting emotional; his eyes were starting to shine. Harry sniffled and turned away. "Thanks," he managed to choke out. He felt Remus ruffle his hair and murmur a goodnight before leaving the room.

Harry watched as the door close and turned his eyes back to the key. Yes, this was his home now.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**A message from TemperedRose:**

Thank you so much for your reviews. Keep them coming people! Hehehe...

School's starting next week so I don't know how often I would be able to update but I'll do my best to not take too long.

Remember to leave a REVIEW before you go (please note how I capitalized the word 'review' so that your attention would be diverted to it. *hint*hint*)


	9. Chapter 9

Harry gulped as he looked at the fireplace, unsure if he should trust Remus and Sirius. "So, you want me to just jump in the fire? Are you serious?"

"Well I am, he's Remus," Sirius answered with a large grin. Remus and Harry rolled their eyes at him

"If you want you can watch Sirius first then follow him," Remus said with a soft smile. Harry nodded in agreement and stepped away from the fireplace.

Sirius took his place in front of it and took a small pot of what Harry first thought were ashes. "This, my boy, is floo powder, it's used for flooing, which is what I'm about to do now," Sirius explained. He took a hand full of the powder and handed to pot to Remus. Sirius then threw the powder in the fire and the flames turned to a bright green colour, similar to the flash of light Harry sees in his dreams. "Diagon Alley," Sirius enunciated clearly and he stepped into the flames and vanished.

Harry stepped back violently when he saw Sirius being swallowed by the flames. "Bloody shit!"

Remus chuckled and offered the pot to Harry. "Remember to say it clearly, very clearly. We wouldn't want you ending up half way across the country." He sent a reassuring smile at Harry except Harry was anything but.

He took some of the powder; it felt like sand and upon closer inspection looked a bit like glitter was mixed in it. He stared at the fire again; the green flames were turning to orange and yellow. Harry threw the powder and the green flames came alive. "Diagon Alley," he yelled and turned to Remus. Remus nodded and motioned for him to enter. Harry gulped and followed Sirius.

It was the strangest feeling, certainly better than when Sirius apparated with him, but it wasn't very comfortable either. He felt himself getting dizzy and it felt he was standing next to a burning fire. He saw various fireplaces pass by but it was going on all too fast. Sooner than he had time to think clearly, he felt himself being pushed out to one of the fireplaces.

He fell down unceremoniously and landed next to someone's feet. The laughter from above told him that it belonged to Sirius. When Sirius managed to stop laughing and helped him up, he recognized the place as the Leaky Cauldron. Harry wondered why they were there, of all places.

Green flames erupted from the fireplace and Sirius pulled Harry back. Remus came out in a more elegant manner the Harry did, though he was covered in soot. Harry looked down on himself and discovered that he too was covered in soot. He hastily tried dusting himself off; Sirius tapped him with a wand and all the dirt vanished. Harry smiled gratefully.

Sirius led them out the back door. Harry wondered, when they got out, if Sirius was off his rockets. They were in a small alley that would barely be able to fit ten people. It didn't look very clean either. He glanced up at the adults; they were both wearing a smile.

Sirius pulled out his wand once more and tapped a series of bricks and an archway appeared.

Harry's jaws dropped. It was beautiful. This was magical. All the doubts of joining the wizarding world slipped his mind.

He remembered when he caught a glimpse of Diagon Alley, when he had dinner with Remus and Sirius in the Leaky Cauldron the first day he met Sirius. He didn't think that the actual place would look so much better up close. As they walked down the road Harry saw a shop filled with owls, another with some sort of sports equipment, and another with robes. He noticed that there didn't seem to be any cars around, everyone was walking busily going from one place to the next.

"We're going to Gringotts first," Sirius lead them to a big building, which looked the central business area.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Goblins? There were such things as goblins? Harry still couldn't believe it. He also was having a hard time accepting that he had loads of money, but still... goblins? That was just weird. He knew there were magical people, but he did not expect magical creatures. Harry wondered what other creatures there were.

He felt particularly happy though as he felt how full his pockets were. He had money, after years of scrapping through trash and pick pocketing, he actually had money. Life was good.

After Gringotts, which was apparently the wizarding bank, Sirius and Remus decided to buy Harry loads of things. Harry got a wand, wizarding robes, a snowy white owl, a broom, cauldrons, parchments, quills, books and numerous other things. He also convinced them to let him go to the muggle world, muggles being non magical people, and buy clothes there. He wasn't ready to wear robes, they looked too stupid

Soon after, Harry sat on his bed admiring his room. He used to sleep on the floor of an abandoned with only a few books and an mp3 to keep him company, now he had his own room. His bookshelf had not only books but also pictures of his parents. His closet had more clothes than he'd ever had, clothes that actually fit him for once. He even had an owl and a fancy looking broom, though he didn't know what to do with either of them. He figured maybe the owl was like the dog version for wizards, and the broom was for... cleaning?

"Like your things?" Sirius asked as he appeared from the door.

The aroma of delicious food made its way through the room. Harry's stomach grumbled, it had only been hours since his last meal, he had gotten used to regular meals.

"Thanks for everything, but I don't understand the owl or the broom."

Sirius laughed, very loud. "The owl is for sending letters and mail, while the broom... well let's just say it's better to show you than tell you. But not now, Tonks is coming over and Remus is making sure the meal is perfect."

Harry grinned; he knew how much Remus was head over heels over the woman. Harry really liked her, she was hilarious and her hair was always cool. Whenever she was around, it was a huge laugh because Remus acted very different. Everyone notices except her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It's been a week since he first visited Diagon Alley. Remus had started teaching him about all kinds of spells. Harry recalled when he did his first bit of magic with his own wand, at first it felt stupid waving it around but then he managed to make the book levitate he was so excited that the book shot through the roof. Now though, it feels like his wand was like his glasses, he was nothing without it. He couldn't believe he had a life without it! Remus made sure he knew most of the basics, other than spells, Remus taught him about magical plants and creatures as well as potions. While both subjects were interesting, Harry still preferred doing magic. So far the most interesting subject was Defence magic, Harry managed to disarm Remus during a mock duel.

Currently, he sat disinterestedly at a new lesson Remus saw fit to teach him: History. No matter what kind of history was being taught, magic or non-magic, it was always a bore to Harry. Still, Remus insisted he know it and forced him to take down notes. The quill and parchment were a bit peculiar but Harry didn't argue. It made writing slightly more interesting, even though he made a mess the first few times. Remus taught him how to use it properly, which was extremely helpful.

"-when Ardwirk found out that the rebellion of the 17th century became the cause of the rise of his father's ruling, he took it upon himself to take over for..."

There was a fly on the wall, it had been buzzing around for some time now. Maybe he would be able to summon it. With a quick glance at Remus, who was still reciting the boring book, Harry tried levitating the fly and made it dance around the room. It was quite entertaining until it landed near Remus and the old man dropped a book on it.

"Are you even listening?" he asked, though he didn't sound angry at all, in fact Harry sensed amusement in his tone.

Harry sent him a guilty look and shook his head. "It's a bit boring," he confessed.

Remus sighed, and rubbed his eyes, "I won't lie, that I read that book whenever I have a hard time sleeping." He looked at Harry as if contemplating. "You know what, you'll probably pass history regardless, the teacher's dead."

"Dead?"

"Yeah, like a ghost. He just woke up dead one day and started teaching,"

Harry wasn't sure if Remus was joking or not, the man had a straight face on but the story just seemed too ridiculous. Before Harry could ask anything further, Sirius burst into the room doing a dance, either that or he really had to shit.

"Guess what I have? Guess!" Sirius' gigantic grin started fading when Remus and Harry ignored him. He huffed, "Fine, don't guess, I'll keep it all to myself." Ignored. "OK! Fine! I got us season VIP tickets to the Irish versus Brazil Quidditch match."

Harry scratched his temples with the end of the quill he was holding, "What's a Quidditch match?"

Sirius smirked, as if he expected Harry to ask this question. "I'm sure you're getting bored with all the lesson Remus has been pounding into your head, so I decided that we should go visit the Weasleys and show you a game of Quidditch," Sirius said beaming.

"What are the Weasleys?"

"They're a wizarding family we're friends with," Remus answered. "They have a son your age and a daughter a year younger than you."

Harry's head shot up at the prospect of meeting other wizards like him. "When are we going?"

Sirius laughed. "I talked to Molly yesterday and told her to expect us for lunch. You should taste her cooking Harry, it's loads better than the things this guy," Sirius motioned at Remus, "could ever dream of making."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sirius observed his godson. At first, Harry seemed excited about visiting the Weasley, but when they were about to leave Harry didn't seem all that happy anymore. Remus was still changing so Sirius decided to talk to Harry.

"You doing good kiddo?" Sirius asked.

Harry bit his lip, "What if they don't like me?"

"Who? The Weasleys?" Sirius waved off his concerns, "They're great people, the best wizard family in the country."

Harry didn't look convinced but didn't say anything. Sirius was glad that of all the things Harry was worried about it was this and not about where he could find his next meal. It's only been a week and a few days since Sirius first saw Harry and he was glad that Harry was filling up. His cheeks weren't as sunken, the dark under his eyes has faded, he looked healthy and his clothes were clean. Sirius has tried his best keeping the mood light hearted; he tried not thinking about Harry's life before. It was difficult for him to think that the boy used to live all alone in an abandoned building.

"Sirius," Harry whispered. Sirius grunted for him to continue. "Is it true, that the history teacher at Hogwarts is a ghost?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The Burrow, which is what the Weasley's house is called according to Sirius, was rather peculiar looking. The house itself seemed to defy the laws of gravity, which Harry assumed was because of magic. It was so different from the town houses that Harry had gotten used to with the Dursleys, and was almost the exact opposite of the city houses he had lived around. It was a bit like a farm house really, there were chickens running around the area and a huge yard that could host a hundred or more people.

Upon entering they were greeted by a shrill squeal, as Harry felt himself squished between Remus and Sirius as an unknown figure crushed them. When Harry finally managed to catch a breath, he saw that it was a rather short plump woman, with flaming red hair, who caused it. She had a motherly expression that Harry could never imagine seeing on Aunt Petunia. Immediately noticing Harry's presence she turned her attention on him.

"You must be Harry Potter," she said, grabbing his shoulders for a better look at him. "You look positively underfed, come sit eat. I made plenty of food." She turned to Remus and Sirius as she shoved Harry down one of the seats, "And you two, have you no kitchen? You look famished, getting thinner and thinner every time I see you Remus, and you Sirius, you should cut your hair! It's getting too long, I don't know why you don't just go to a barber and have it trimmed." She turned to Harry once more and started fixing his hair too, Harry thought it was pointless, his hair was unfixable. "Exactly like James' hair this one, going to be trouble to fix. Why keep it long? It looks a mess, my son Charlie is the same," she rambled. Her fussing stopped when she accidentally removed Harry's hair from covering his eyes and spotted his scar.

Harry looked away from her and removed his head from her touch. He had always been very conscious of his scar, especially now that he knew what it symbolized. Molly didn't seem to mind though; she pushed Remus and Sirius to sit.

The house was jaw dropping. It was cosy, similar to how Remus' house felt like only more eccentric. Mismatched chairs surrounded the dining table, various magical items were spread around the area and they also had an owl.

"Food will be ready in a moment," she said softly before yelling for her children to come down, Harry was shocked at the sudden change of tone.

It sounded like an army was making their way down. The thundering footsteps echoed across the room, Harry looked at the adult and they didn't seem too worried. Soon enough Harry saw the cause of it, well the causes of it to be more precise.

There were four of them, four children with the same flaming red hair as the plump woman. It was like one of those things you'd see in a comedy show; Harry would have laughed if he had control of his open jaws. Two of them looked exactly the same, one looked to be the same age as Harry, and he looked like epitome of awkward-teen-in-growth-spurt. The last was a rather pretty girl who had a coy smile and was the only one that didn't look at Harry.

"Bloody hell, you're Harry Potter!" said the growth spurt teen, pointing at him.

Harry forced a smile, "Yeah I am."

"Ron!" the woman chastised loudly. "Don't be rude."

The boy blushed bright red, his face matched his face. He mumbled an apology which Harry accepted. He went to his seat on Harry's left. The twins were next to the boy called Ron and the girl in front of Harry.

"So, where have you been?" Ron asked.

"Pardon?"

"You know, where'd you disappear to?"

Harry was starting to get annoyed with the boy. "Forgive him," the girl said interrupting the boy, "Ron was dropped in the head when he was a baby. I'm Ginny by the way, those two nut jobs who are trying to put in nosebleed nougats on your plate –"

"Ginny!"

"- are Fred and George."

"I'm Harry," he introduce himself, though he suddenly felt stupid for it since they all gave each other a look and a chuckle.

"I doubt you'd ever have to introduce yourself mate," Ron said as he piled his plate with everything within arm's reach.

Harry just then notice that the food has been placed on the table. It smelled heavenly, Remus' cooking was nothing compared to it. It was mouth watering, he would have been shy about piling his plate with food but then the other boys were too. It was the best thing he had ever placed in his mouth.

"Are you going to Hogwarts Harry?" Ginny asked.

"I suppose so, I heard Sirius and Remus talking about it... what's it like there?"

"It's brilliant-" said one of the twins.

"It's fantastic-" said the other one.

"It's magical-,"

"Though watch out for the poltergeist-,"

"And the snarky caretaker- "

"And the greasy haired git."

Harry looked back and forth between the two. It was getting confusing; he didn't know which is which. They smiled at his confusion. Harry had a feeling that they liked doing that to people.

Harry leaned towards Ron and whispered, "Are they always-,"

"Annoying? Yes," the boy said without turning from his chicken leg, "And I should warn you, never accepts anything they give, especially if it's food."

"Which is which?"

Ron shrugged, "Don't matter; you'll just get confused as soon as they leave the room again."

Harry snorted. Ron seemed like a nice bloke, if a bit thick. He started asking questions about Hogwarts and Ron was very opinionated about those 'bloody Slytherin gits'. Apparently the Gryffindor house and Slytherin house did not get along. Ginny, who half listened to their conversation and half eavesdropped on the conversation of Remus, Sirius and Mrs. Weasley, would interrupt now and again.

The topic of Quidditch came about sooner or later. When Harry asked what Quidditch was the reaction was rather shocking. All kids stopped eating, stopped talking, and probably stopped breathing. Their jaws were open and they stared at him, Harry felt stupid.

"It's Quidditch! It's only the best sport ever!" Ron shouted indignantly, garnering the attention of the adults. Harry glared at a smirking Sirius.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sure enough, after the meal, the boys and Ginny gathered outside. They went inside a shed and they showed Harry an assortment of broom sticks. It was rather odd and not as fancy looking as the broom Sirius bought for him.

"Pick one... we'll play three against two. Ginny, you and me, against Fred and George."

"What are the rules?"

Ginny answered, "We're supposed to shoot the ball in those hoops," she pointed at three large of hoops on top of large poles; it was the same on the other side. "In a normal Quidditch game there are more players but since there aren't much of us playing we'll not have seekers." She handed him a broom, "It's not a great broom but it'll do,"

Harry smiled gratefully at her. "So you fly with these?" he whispered, he suspected she was the only one who wouldn't laugh at him for the question. He was right.

She grinned shyly at him and nodded. She then hopped on her own broom and flew off. Harry followed her example, it didn't look too hard.

He was flying.

It was the best feeling ever. It was like breathing. He could feel the wind in his face, his heart racing, his skin tingling, it was exhilarating. Like magic, he couldn't believe he had lived a life without this. Everything, everything seemed fine while he was flying. He didn't even know where he was going, he was just going. There were no boundaries, no rules, no laws; it was just him and the wind. It was like he was born to be on a broom.

"Potter!" Harry heard Ginny yell from a far. He turned and saw she had been chasing after him; he had wandered from the burrow. "You going to daydream or you gonna play?"

She turned back and Harry tailed after her.

The game was fun. It was the greatest game ever, Harry understood why the rest of them reacted the way they did when Harry asked about it. There was nothing Harry could think of that would better Quidditch. He passes the quaffle, to Ginny, she passed it back, he avoided one of the twins, he swerved to the right, he shoots, he scores. It was invigorating.

When the game ended, he felt exhausted. He could feel sweat dripping down his brows. It was an odd thing to feel tired without exerting much effort. Similar to how he would feel tired when practicing magic. There was something about it that made him feel like he'd been running. Magic was more than just wand waving and weird phrases, it was his energy. He didn't fully understand is, but he knew he couldn't live without it.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**A message from TemperedRose:**

Thank you for the numerous reviews. School's started and I'm in a bit of a rut with this story so please readers, review and inspire me.

To address a topic that both **Yu Sandra13** and **RRW** and probably other users who previously reviewed about the Dursleys; now I haven't really thought about them being included but with being in a rut and all I've brainstormed about some kind of confrontation with them. So the question is, would you, dear readers, want me to include the Dursleys?

Once again, thank you to all the reviewers. To Aquarius23, that's what I'm going for – believability. It's how I imagine the characters (as JK portrayed them to be) would be like if situations were different. To Kati-Mouse9595, hope this chapter would dry your tears. To flower123, well you'll just have to find out as you read.

So, anyone out there watching the Super Bowl? I don't really follow American games but my brother was curious (since every TV show is featuring it i.e. Glee, HIMYM, etc)...

Anyway... REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

Remus watched his charge fondly. He had grown plenty since they had found him. He barely looked anything like the skinny underfed kid they had seen. He was now happy and carefree, the kind of person Lily and James would have raised. He was enjoying his birthday, surrounded by his friends. He had gotten along wonderfully with the Weasleys, even taken a liking to the young girl, having seen him stare at her the way James used to stare at Lily. Yes, Remus was very happy for him.

"What are you doing sulking in a corner?" Tonks asked as she sat next to him.

Remus didn't answer immediately. He peered at the crowd; Harry was enjoying his cake, which Remus baked with the help of Molly, with the younger Weasleys, and Sirius was having an amiable conversation with the couple. "I'm not sulking."

He felt a small soft hand take his. It felt nice. There were many things he liked about Tonks, the way she could make him laugh, the way she would always trip, the way she can have the craziest hair and not think about it, the way she didn't care about being different, the way she didn't care about his condition, the way she would listen whenever Remus would talk about anything, but the best thing Remus really loved about her was the way her hand would fit snuggle in his. He cared for Tonks, deeply.

"Last year, I was in Godric's Hallow getting wasted on the grave of my best friends, alone. Now, I have my best mate back, I have Harry, and I have you," he told her.

She leaned in him. Her hair smelled like citrus. "Last year I too was getting wasted, but for completely different reasons," she said slyly. "The night involved muggle police, taking a dip in a public fountain, and a dancing Romanian monkey."

Remus cocked an eyebrow. "A dancing Romanian monkey?"

She turned to him, her face very close to his. "Don't ask, I don't remember most of the night. The morning after, woke up with a pounding headache next to three gay pole dancers wearing a corset –the dancers not me. I will never forget that night."

He leaned in to her, his lips barely touching her ear. "Most unforgettable morning after, I woke up butt naked with my arse stuck on a park tree, someone, and by someone I mean Sirius, decided it would be entertaining to put a sticking charm on my bum."

She bit her lips. "Well, it _is_ a very cute bum."

For some reason, Tonk's face seemed to be getting closer to his. He could feel his body leaning towards her. She closed her eyes; his could feel his heart racing. She was beautiful, Remus knew that, he had always known that, and her face was getting closer to his. He licked his drying lips and closed his eyes. He had forgotten where they were or who was around, all he knew was that this amazing wonderful woman was in front of him.

_CRASH!_

They immediately broke apart.

"Bloody-"

"Ronald!"

"- hell"

"Ginny, language!"

Remus saw that Ron apparently had dropped a plate and a piece of porcelain had cut Ginny's leg. Remus stood up, avoiding making eye contact with Tonks, and went to help with the commotion. He healed Ginny's leg as Molly repaired the plate. He also brushed off an apology from Ron.

For the rest of the occasion, he made sure that he didn't have time to talk to Tonks. He spent most of his energy trying not to think about what had almost happened. Predictably, he failed. Even while conversing to Arthur about the use of a muggle telly his mind was elsewhere.

How could he let that happen? She was too young for him! And he was a werewolf! It was unacceptable. He was probably going through a mid-life crisis. Yes he would admit that she was very attractive and that he would be blind not to be attracted to her and yes he _has_ fantasized about what it would be like to kiss her (among other things) but that wasn't the point. He barely could keep a job more than a year, he was much older than she was, she's Sirius' cousin, and he's a werewolf. There's no way they could possibly be compatible. Yes, she made him laugh, yes, he felt happier whenever she was around, yes, she manages to make his heart race and yes, she takes his breath away but she deserved someone much better than him. She deserved someone rich, someone younger, someone more handsome, someone who she could show off, someone she could be proud of, someone who wasn't him.

"You ok mate?" Sirius asked, snapping Remus out of his train of thoughts.

Remus turned to his friend, "Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"Uh, because you've been washing the same plate for more than half an hour, I think it's pretty clean."

Remus looked down and saw that it was true. He hadn't even noticed that he was doing the dishes. He had completely forgotten that the guests had already left. He faked a smile. "You know how I like keeping things clean,"

Sirius didn't look convinced but didn't push further. Instead he started fixing the mess.

"Where's Harry?" Remus asked.

"Putting away his presents. It's the first ones he's ever had, he told me," Sirius growled. Remus had a suspicion it would have been. Remus and Sirius had gotten him an album filled with pictures of his parent, Dumbledore sent them James' invisibility cloak (Harry really liked that), and the Weasleys gave him sweets and a few magical items such as a wizard-chess and exploding snaps. "And you know what else? This morning when I greeted him he was almost in tears because it's the first time anyone had ever told that to him. "

"I want to kill them Remus, I want to kill them so badly. If it weren't for the prospect of returning to Azkaban I would have already." Sirius continued.

"They're not worth it," Remus tried convincing him but Remus wasn't convinced himself. "The important thing is that Harry's with us and he's happy." Sirius didn't reply. Remus knew enough about his friend to know that he was in deep thoughts.

Remus heard someone stumbling their way to the kitchens. "Bloody Merlin's beard, what the-" said Harry unable to continue. He had a disgusted look on his face and his looked like he wanted to vomit. One look at Harry's hand and it wasn't difficult for Remus to deduce what had caused it. Remus also smirked at how easily Harry picked up wizarding expressions, the Weasley children were quite an influence.

"Vomit flavour?" Sirius asked, eying the box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans.

Harry nodded. Remus suspected that Harry heard the conversation because the boy looked cautious, as he always does when unsure how to act.

Sirius stood up and smiled at Harry, relieving the rising tension. "There's one more present I've been meaning to give you."

Harry smiled bashfully. He ran his hand through his hair and he shifted from one foot to the next. Remus figured he was overwhelmed with the amount of gifts being given to him. "You didn't have to, in fact I think I got more than I deserve. This party and all was just amazing, thank you so much."

Remus saw Sirius's jaw tighten. He knew his friend was still sour about the Dursleys was trying to keep his cool. "It was nothing," Sirius said with a forced smile, waving off Harry's thanks. "You deserved every bit of it. But that's not the _pièce de résistance_ because I have in my hands, tickets to, drum roll please," Remus taps the table lightly with his hands imitating a drum roll for a few seconds before stopping. "Box seat ticket's to the Quidditch World Cup!"

Harry gaped. Remus smiled at the boy's reaction. A month and a half ago Harry wouldn't even know what Quidditch was let alone be excited about the World Cup, a few weeks with the Weasleys had turned the boy into an addict, that and watching the preliminary match with the Brazilian team and the Irish team. He even became an avid supporter of the Holyhead Harpies, much to the disappointment of Ron, who supported the Chudley Cannons. Remus did suspect that Harry's choice of team had more to do with it being the favourite team of a certain female rather than the performance of the team though.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"How is young Harry progressing with his lessons?" Dumbledore asked when Remus went to meet with him.

"He's doing well. I'm afraid he's still a bit behind some of his lessons though; it's rather difficult to teach him three years worth of lessons in a couple of months. We've tackled the basics, he's very good with spells but the theory and classroom work not so much," Remus answered truthfully.

"The ministry issues an exam for students who are homeschooled so that their studies can be credited to actual school work. Do you think Harry would be able to do it before school starts?"

Remus knew about those examinations. It was common knowledge amongst the werewolf community since most bitten children don't attend Hogwarts. "Well, maybe for the first and second year exam, Harry would be able to pass. But the third year's exams are a bit more advanced than we were able to tackle."

Dumbledore looked at him thoughtfully. Remus could almost see the gears in the old man's head moving. "Perhaps we could provide him with remedial classes while he attends here. Instead of elective classes he will join the third year class for major lessons like Potions, Transfigurations, Charms and Defence."

Remus shook his head. "I don't think he'll be having any problems with Defence, he's excelling at the subject."

The headmaster's eyes twinkled, as it always did. "Then perhaps Herbology, I doubt Harry would be using History class for any other purpose than sleeping anyway."

Remus snorted. It was common knowledge that Professor Binns had the mystical power to make people feel drowsy by the mere sound of his voice. Even he himself had no power to repress the urge to take a nap in the ghost's class. The longest recorded of someone staying awake that he heard was 28.4 minutes "Any luck finding a new teacher for my old position?"

"Oh, if only you didn't mind staying." Remus smiled politely. He did want to keep his job but he didn't want the Headmaster to be bombarded by the ignorant mass. "I've been working on convincing Alastor out of his retirement. The man is half a century younger than I am and he thinks himself entitled to retirement!"

"Mad-eye Moody?" Remus asked in shock. "I would feel sorry for the students if he became their teacher, but then again that might be just what they need, a paranoid ex-auror who knows curses that would make a man shit his pants, literally, and is not afraid to use it. I can almost see Harry's letters not. 'Dear Remus, Today our Professor turned one of his students to a ferret.'"

"He won't do that, there are rules against those things."

"Yes, because we all know how he follows rules," said Remus dryly.

Dumbledore took a yellow candy and placed it in his mouth. He was as addicted to the sweets as Remus was to chocolates, one of the reasons Remus respected Dumbledore. "It would make for an interesting year. Well more interesting considering what's going to take place in school."

Remus nodded, he had heard about the rumours that the Triwizard Tournament was taking place. He remembered when a few seventh year students had gone to Bulgaria to represent their school. He had forgotten who was chosen but he did remember that Hogwarts was second place, first was Beauxbatons. It would make for an interesting year with the World Cup and the Tournament in the same year. The Ministry seemed to be trying their best to make their foreign relations work.

"Regarding Harry, I'll ask Minerva to make his schedule work," said Dumbledore as Remus stood to leave.

Remus nodded and bid the professor a good bye.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was cold, very cold. Not the kind of cold that's felt during winter but the kind that felt like something was going to happen, something big, something bad, very bad. There was something out there, something unusual. It made his heart speed up at an alarming rate. This wasn't good.

Where was he?

The sky was clear, the moon shinned brightly illuminating the place enough for him to see where he was – a cemetery –but not enough to give him comfort.

He could barely make out a tombstone. It was grimy and old. It didn't look well kept and it must have been years and years since someone last visited. There was something about this tombstone that looked very menacing. Thought maybe the reason for that was because it was incredibly dark and misty, not at all a good time to be in a graveyard.

On top of a tombstone was a figure of an angel, but it didn't look angelic. In fact it looked evil. The wings were broken, its face had a crack in the middle, and its eyes seemed to be in pain. But that's stupid, statues don't show emotions, do that? He felt a chill run through his back. This was really bad. Something was coming. He had to leave.

How did he get there? Where was he? How does he get out?

He couldn't move. He wanted to, more than anything else he wanted to but he couldn't. His feet were frozen, his heart pounding and his breaths ragged. What was out there?

He heard something behind him and he turned. It was just an owl flying by. It rattled him a bit too much. He had a heart time keeping his calm. He could feel cold sweat trickling down his forehead. His hands were shaking. Almost instinctively he brought out his wand. It was odd how fast he had grown accustom to having it with him all the time.

"W- who's out there?" he tried yelling but it came out as a raspy whisper. He was terrified of whatever might answer.

There was laughter. The most sinister laughter he's ever heard.

His forehead began to burn. It was the most painful experience he's ever had to endure. It felt like a white hot blade was being used to split open his forehead. There was nothing like it. He wanted to die. He wanted to just die.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was supposed to be easy. Harry was happy right? He should be happy. Why was it so difficult?

Sirius ran his hand through his hair exasperatedly. It's been difficult dealing with Harry for a while. It seemed like the happy phase was over and suddenly Sirius realized he didn't know Harry much at all. He tried getting to know the boy, Marlin knows he tried but he seemed closed off.

It started just before Harry's birthday. Simple things like going out without permission and not coming back until it was late, answering back rudely at times or disobeying some instructions. Ok, well, maybe they weren't simple. But Harry was a teenage boy, teenage boys do those things. Right?

The door banged open. Sirius glanced at the kitchen clock and saw that it was half past two. He didn't need to turn to know it was Harry, he could smell the stench of cigarettes all over the youngster. Sirius himself was a rebel as a teen. He knew what Harry was going though, maybe not exactly but he knew enough.

"You're still up?' Harry said in casual surprise.

It bothered Sirius that Harry didn't even care that he got home very late. When he was young he tried very hard not to get caught since his mother wasn't the nicest person, his father on the other hand was too busy with many of his mistresses. He knew his mother wasn't a good person, he knew some of the punishments he received were unwarranted but he also knew that others he truly deserved. But could he really punish Harry?

"Sit, we need to talk," Sirius told Harry before he would go to his room.

Harry cocked his head in annoyance but sat down on the dining table with Sirius nonetheless. "What's up?"

Sirius didn't answer immediately. "You've, uh, been going out a lot haven't you?"

Harry shrugged. "I like taking walks."

"You should start coming home earlier."

Harry glared at him. Sirius knew that this was going to be difficult he had no idea just how much.

"Why should I?" Harry asked daringly.

Sirius sighed tiredly. Harry was egging him on, he knew that. He didn't know what to do. He knew that Harry was waiting for him to get angry. Why? Sirius didn't know. "It's not right to be wandering about this late at night, especially when you don't even ask permission from us,"

"Permission? I need permission from _you_ just so I could go out? I'm not a prisoner you know, I have the right to go out when I want."

Sirius flinched when Harry said the word prison. A year out of that blasted cell and he still flinched at any reminder of it. But he supposed that Harry _was_ right. He didn't really have to right to tell Harry what to do. Before he could say anything else Harry smiled, it looked extremely forced. "No, you're right. I'm sorry. I should ask permission."

Sirius didn't know what caused Harry to change his mind. He was expecting an argument from the boy but it was shocking that he suddenly agreed. What was with the complete turn of attitude?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**A message from TemperedRose:**

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. To **Sorcha15**, the Weasleys already know he grew up in the streets. Not the details but the gist of it. To **Yu Sandra13**, I'll see if I can squeeze in a little Dursley revenge. To **B00kw0rm92**, I didn't watch it, I didn't bother... got too lazy hehehehe. To **flower123**, I had to alter Hermione's and Ron's characteristics slightly in this since Harry wasn't with them during those times. And yes, I just hinted that you _will_ be seeing Hermione in this thing. Without Harry they didn't go save the Philosopher's Stone, Dumbledore got there in time since Quirrell was never able to get the stone out of the mirror. The Chamber of Secrets never happened since Lucius didn't put the diary in Ginny's cauldron. And I've explained what happened in the events of Prisoner of Azkaban...

Remember to leave a REVIEW! Remember guys, it's a magic button that'll help the author write more!


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter is dedicated to Bahrain, its people, especially the ones who have passed because of the chaos there, and for its peace.**

**-0000-**

"Harry wake up!" Harry heard a loud voice say as he felt himself being shaken.

His head hurt so badly, like that time when he drank that bottle of vodka to keep himself warm for the winter. It wasn't really his head that hurt; it was his scar, similar to how it would hurt when he had the dreams of the bright green light only much worse. So much worse.

"You ok Harry? You were trashing quite violently. Nightmare?" said the voice. Harry placed his glasses and saw the figure of Sirius next to him. "Want to talk about it?"

Harry shook his head. It didn't matter anyway; he could barely remember the dream. He knew he's dreamt it before but when he wakes up and tries to recall it they slip away. It was like he was trying to catch smoke with his bare hands. It was a stupid dream anyway, he didn't want Sirius to be concerned, and the Quidditch World Cup was that day. "It was nothing, just a stupid dream."

Sirius didn't look convinced but let it pass anyway. Harry was glad; he didn't even know why people made such a bother. When he was had a slight fever he was forced to rest for the whole day, it was stupid because he'd been a whole lot sicker and still managed to make a day's living. He wanted to argue that day, when he was forced to rest, but he thought better of it. It was different, having someone else telling him what to do. After years of being independent it was an annoyance. He tried controlling his temper the best he could, a part of him was still afraid they would kick him out the moment he put a toe out of line.

"You should get ready, we'll be meeting with the Weasleys in a while," ordered Sirius. Harry waited until the man was out of sight to roll his eyes. It was getting really annoying how Sirius would order him around. Harry knew it was stupid, that Sirius didn't have any ill intention but it just pissed Harry off so much to have someone dictate him.

His annoyance was soon forgotten when they reached the Weasley house. Sirius managed to pull some strings and get them all top notch tickets to the game. His was as excited as he was anxious. He remembered when he first went to Diagon Alley and people found out he was alive, it was rather intimidating. Everyone wanted to shake his hand, it wasn't like he did anything special, at least nothing he could remember. It just felt uncomfortable.

That's why he enjoyed the Weasleys. It never felt like he was trying to be something more, being around them just felt like a nice day to enjoy with friends. The twins were amazing people who had the craziest ideas, though he never accepted anything they gave him. Ron was also cool, he was easy to talk to, though a bit thick but then again Harry could be thick plenty of times. Ron was a simple guy who enjoyed simple things. Then there was Ginny, Harry made it a point to pay extra attention to her because he found out from Remus that it was inadvertently through her that Sirius was proven innocent (or at least that's what he tells himself). He found it easy to get along with her. She was just fun to be around with, and Harry found himself captivated by her. Not that he'd admit that to anyone.

The other Weasleys were also pretty cool people. Mr Weasley would sometimes ask Harry about the purpose of an ordinary muggle object. Harry remembered when he first met the older man, after a few greetings the man asked him in a straight face, what the function of a rubber duck was. Harry forced himself not to laugh as he explained that it was used as an entertainment for bath times for the kids. Arthur looked at him in shock and murmured something about it being a shame they didn't have one of those when the children were growing up. Mrs Weasley on the other hand makes the most mouth watering meals. Harry actually had to exercise after eating her food in fear he might end up like Dudley.

There was the older brother Percy. Apparently he had just graduated from Hogwarts the year before and was currently working in the ministry. Harry liked him least. The guy kept talking about cauldron thickness. Cauldron thickness! Harry hasn't been in the magical world a long time but he knew enough it was a boring and unimportant topic.

When he entered the house and saw more redheads than he knew. It took him a while to recognize who he did know and who he didn't. Two people there he had never seen before. He remembered, faintly, Ron mentioning more brothers. He knew one was a dragon trainer and one worked for Gringotts as a curse breaker. Harry couldn't remember their names though.

"You must be Charlie Weasley," Remus said shaking the hand of the one wearing a leather vest that looked like it belonged to one of those bike gangs on the telly. He was had muscles that Harry only dreamed off, suddenly Harry felt conscious of his own body. Because of the burns and scars that were easily visible in his arms, Harry guessed that he was the dragon trainer.

"Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Harry Potter, I assume," the man said with a kind tone, offering his hand to all of them.

The other guy did the same. "Bill Weasley". If Harry felt conscious with Charlie it was nothing compared to Bill. When Ron said his brother worked for a bank he assumed the man would resemble Percy. However, this guy was the embodiment of awesomeness. He had long hair ponytailed in the back, and a sick fang earring on his left ear.

Bill saw Harry staring at the fang and winked. "Dragon tooth from Charlie here. Want one?"

"He's not going to get his ear pierced," Sirius said sternly. Harry rolled his eyes, if he wanted one he's going to get one. And he found himself wanting one just to spite the Sirius.

He left the older men and went off to look for Ron and Ginny. They were moving the tables and chairs to the garden. After a quick greet to Mr. and Mrs Weasleys he lent his friends a hand.

"It's because we won't fit inside," Ron explained.

There were two more tables inside and five chairs. "Why don't you just use magic?"

Ron and Ginny gaped at him."We're not allowed to use magic outside of Hogwarts," Ginny said.

Harry remembered Remus saying something along those lines. He mentioned something about secrecy and the ministry. He, Harry, of course was allowed to but only during lesson times. But if he could use magic why not use it. It's not like he hasn't broken rules before. He shrugged at the siblings and pointed his wand at the table, "Wingardium Leviosa." He said with a flick of his wand. The table levitated and Harry led it to where they were supposed to place it. He looked around and saw that the Weasley couple weren't looking and did the same with the chair as Ginny and Ron carried the others by hand.

"Harry," Remus called quite angry. Harry almost flinched but he didn't and put on a determined face. He didn't even know why he wanted to disobey the older man. Last month he would have immediately apologized and asked for forgiveness, but not today. Why should he? It's not like it was a big deal anyway.

Remus pulled him aside. "I thought I told you not to do magic outside of our lessons?"

Harry shrugged. "I forgot."

Remus crossed his arms and didn't look like he believed Harry. Nevertheless he didn't question the boy any further. Harry felt a tad disappointed; a part of him wanted the man to question him so he could lash out. Instead he shrugged and moved to walk away.

"Harry," Remus said, stopping him. "Is there something on your mind?"

Harry could see only concern in the other man's face. He wanted to tell him everything. That he felt so suppressed by everything. That he felt like he was being suffocated. That he was constantly wondering how long everything was going to stop being good for him and for the reality of life to kick him again. That he felt angry all the time. No, he couldn't say that.

Harry forced a smile. "The Quidditch World Cup of course,"

Remus chuckled and patted Harry on the back before walking off.

Harry sighed in relief.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The Quidditch World Cup was spectacular. It was nothing like Harry had ever seen before. It beat every video game he had ever played, every movie he had ever seen and every book he had ever read. It was truly magical.

They travelled there with the Weasleys through an item called a portkey. Along the way to the portkey thing, they met other wizards, a boy called Cedric and the father Amos Diggory. They both gaped at seeing Harry, but they seemed friendly enough. It irked Harry slightly and he didn't feel like having everyone gape at him at the event so he wore his cap.

When they reached the place, after Harry fell flat on his face while landing, he was mesmerized by the grandiose of it all. Tents upon tents, people from every nation, it was like the FIFA World Cup he saw on TV but only cooler. Even the tent they used, which from the outside looked like it could only fit five people, had a stove inside. A tent had a stove! How magnificent was that?

There were so many stalls, people buying things, people selling things, presentations, shows, and whatnots. Harry even went to get his ear pierced, just because Sirius told him not to. When the older man saw him though, he didn't say anything about it. Maybe he should get a tattoo next time...

Harry was introduced to other future schoolmates by Ron. He asked his new friend to omit his last name as to not attract attention. He was getting tired of the stares when Sirius introduced him to some members of the ministry. They gawked at his scar like it was some kind of show for them.

He found the other students quite likable. He stuck with Ron and Ginny most of the time, as to not get lost. They seemed to be very popular, considering Harry probably met over fifty people, all of them amiable. He was glad to be able to get to know others before school would start. When he heard from Remus and Sirius that he was going to school, a part of him was reluctant. His time in school with Dudley was short of a nightmare. No one wanted to befriend him in fear of being bullied. But the people he'd met so far seemed to like him and they didn't even know who he was.

Not everyone was likeable though. When on their way to the seats, Harry heard Ron and Ginny exchanging insults with a boy who had shockingly bright platinum blonde hair. The boy reminded Harry of those snobby kids from the prep school, the ones he would steal from or sell alcohol to. He didn't think he would like the snobby boy much. He was too much of an arse.

The game itself was fantastic. It was the _pièce de_ résistance of the whole thing. It felt like a surreal dream that he never wanted to wake up from. The people flying, it was so fast, so intense, so nerve wrecking. The most amazing thing Harry had ever seen in his life. EVER. He didn't even mind the way Ron ranted about Krum, the Bulgarian seeker.

"I think you're in love," teased Ginny.

Ron sent a half hearted glare at his sister as Harry tried to suppress a snicker.

All in all the day was amazing, but like everything else it had to end. Harry's eyes started feeling heavy and his little cot felt like heaven.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Harry, get up!" shouted a rough voice as he felt himself being shaken.

Harry grumbled as he put on his glasses, he saw the voice belonged to Arthur Weasley. Everything was hazy, the match was still clear in his head; he could have sworn he had just gotten to sleep. He checked the window and saw it was getting bright, but it didn't look like it was from the sun. Fire. Arthur hurriedly told him to run for the forest and moved to shake his youngest son.

Harry heard Ron get up and they gave each other a confused glance. Arthur pushed them towards the outside the tent where Ginny and Sirius waited. Harry saw many people running away from something. They were in a state of panic. The light Harry saw from the inside of the tent was fire blazing through the campfire.

"Run to the forest and don't come out until I come find you!" Sirius instructed the three of them, shoving them in the direction of the woods before going to the opposite direction of the crowd.

Harry caught a glimpse of people wearing dark cloaks when he watched Sirius. He had half the mind to follow his guardian to see what was going on but he felt a hand pulling his. He glanced on saw Ginny desperate to get to the woods; she must know something about those cloaked people.

"Ginny," he said as they started running. Ron was a few paces away from them. "What are those people? What's going on?"

She gasped for breathe. "They're death eaters. I guess they decided to have too much fun," she said darkly.

"What are death eaters?"

"You-know-who's followers,"

He frowned, he didn't know who. But he suspected it was Voldemort. He didn't have time to think, he felt Ginny's hand slip from him as a mass of people ran through them. He stopped, and tried looking for her.

When there's a stampede, and there's a horde of people running your way, you don't stop. It's a bad idea.

So that's why Harry found himself waking up under an overturned barrel, sporting a new shiner. He looked around and saw that the whole vicinity was like a ghost town from a horror movie. The fire was dying down, so was the noise. There weren't any people around, only faint shouts in the distant. The tents were overturned, some burnt to the ground. There was smoke everywhere, making Harry's vision, which was already bad since his glasses were cracked and muddy, worse.

He saw movement in an area not too far from where he was. A man, he was walking in a funny limp. Harry saw the man look up to the sky and point a wand up. A loud curse was said and a large image made out of smoke appeared. It was of a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth. Harry would have thought it was a sick looking thing if his head didn't feel like it was splitting into two.

Immediately after the image appeared loud cracking noises was heard everywhere. Harry instinctively tried making himself smaller as light flew over his head.

"Stop! That's Harry! That's my godson!" cried a voice he recognized.

Harry looked up to see Sirius running towards him, looking flustered and worried. Harry saw five maybe six other people brandishing their wands at him. He didn't want to stand just yet. Thankfully, the pain in his head started to subside.

"Teaching the boy dark magic are you Black? I knew the papers were lying when they said you were innocent," shouted a voice that Harry didn't know.

Sirius was about to retort when another voice interrupted.

"Did you conjure the mark?" another man asked curtly. Harry stood up, assuming they weren't going to curse him just yet, and took a better look at the man. He looked like someone who would fit in well with in a government job. His hair was dishevelled but Harry could see that on a normal day this man wouldn't have a single hair sticking out of place.

Harry shook his head, dusting his jeans off the mud.

"Give me your wand boy, we'll check to see if you're telling the truth, the sane man said rather rudely. Nonetheless, Harry reached in his pocket only to find his wand –

"It's missing," Harry answered in shock as he tried looking around for the stick. He hadn't realized just how important that stick was to him until now. Somehow, not having it made him feel like a part of him was missing. He felt incomplete.

"How convenient-," the man sneered but was cut off.

A couple more cracks were heard and Harry saw Arthur Weasley and Amos Diggory. Arthur looked at Harry in surprise.

"Harry?" he called out.

The moment he said Harry's name whispers broke out.

"Harry? Did he say Harry?-"

"The boy who lived?"

"-doubt that the boy who lived would be the one to cast-"

"-think he did it-"

"-impossible-"

"Crouch this is idiotic, he can't possibly be the one who casted the spell. He's just a child!"

The last one was from Arthur. Harry gave him a grateful glance.

Sirius grabbed Harry's shoulder and bent down so they were face to face. "Did you see anything?"

Harry nodded.

Crouch, who was listening to the conversation between them, pulled Harry roughly. "Where?"

Harry pointed to a little clearing where he saw the man. He thought that maybe, just maybe, the man was hit by the curse and Harry would be cleared of this 'mark' business.

A man, with balding grey hair and a rather large stomach, made his way to the place Harry pointed. He bent down and Harry saw him dragging a weird looking thing that looked like a gnome or elf or something.

"Winky?" Crouch said in a denial tone. "No- it can't be"

Crouch headed to the place where the thing –Winky – was found and looked around.

"There's nothing there," said the man who took Winky. "But she was holding this," the man put out a wand.

"That's mine!" Harry told him. He was surprised to see it there. Maybe the man from earlier took it from him.

"Are you sure?"

"Give it to him Lewis," Sirius growled at him.

Lewis glared at Sirius but gave it to Harry anyway. For a second Harry felt complete again only to have it snatched. Amos took his wand and did something. Harry's wand then conjured a miniature version of the mark that was currently in the sky.

"This was the wand used to cast the spell," Amos said before reluctantly handing it back to Harry. He turned to the creature thing. "Elf, did you cast the spell?"

Harry thought that the man was being rather rude to the elf thing.

"I is n-not do-doing it s-sir," the elf answered, visibly terrified. "I-I is n-not kn-knowing how t-to s-sir."

"Elf! We found the wand used to cast the mark in your possession!" Amos barked. "Now you will answer me!"

Harry saw the elf cringe as spit from Amos' mouth went to her face. He felt repulsed by how the older man was treating the creature. It reminded him of how some people would treat him when he would go somewhere. He knew what it was like, to be treated like dirt, to be treated like nothing.

"Stop!" Harry yelled loudly, coming between Amos and the elf. "She didn't do anything!"

"Harry, you better let Amos take care of things," Sirius warned. "You're in enough trouble as it is,"

Harry stared at him in disbelief. He couldn't believe Sirius would be willing to stand there and do nothing. Harry couldn't just leave the poor thing there, under the mercy of those people. He ignored Sirius and stood his ground.

"It was a man," Harry told them. "I saw a man, he stood there," Harry pointed at the place, "and he had a wand- my wand, with him and he pointed at the sky. Then that weird thing appeared."

Amos looked at Harry suspiciously. "Are you sure?"

Harry nodded vigorously. "It wasn't her."

Amos seemed to believe him and stepped away from the elf.

"Winky! Come!" ordered Crouch coldly.

"What are you going to do with her?" Harry demanded, blocking the elf from Crouch this time. Harry ignored the elf's loud wailing.

"That does not concern you Potter, no matter how famous you are," Crouch sneered.

Harry didn't want to move but Sirius pulled him roughly.

"Since we all agree that Harry here had nothing to do with it, we'd best be going now," Sirius told them, keeping his hold on Harry's arm. His grip was starting to hurt but Harry didn't say anything, he was too busy glaring at Crouch.

Then without warning, he felt the unpleasant sensation of being apparated.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**A message from TemperedRose:**

I post this message with sadness. This chapter is dedicated to the Kingdom of Bahrain and all other Arab nations who are in chaos. Bahrain, the country I grew up in (this I am not from there originally), is a small island next to Saudi. I love Bahrain more than I love my own country and it saddens me greatly at what is happening there. I'm far from my home but my family is still there and I'm worried about them and all my friends. I hope things would get better soon. It's disheartening to watch the news here and see the roads, which I often used to go to school, filled with tanks. I wish peace would rein on that land soon.

Anyway, did you enjoy this chapter? To, 10thWeasley, phoenixphlight, Mikee, B00kw0rm92, and flower123, thank you for reviewing.


	12. Chapter 12

**Dedicated to those who are suffering in Christchurch New Zealand...**

Harry took in deep breaths as he felt his feet land on the hard floor. He saw that Sirius brought him back home.

"What was that mark?" he asked as soon as he felt his balance.

"That was Voldemort's mark," Sirius answered distractedly.

"Voldemort? You said he was dead!"

"Yeah, well his followers aren't which is why I told you to go run!"

Harry angrily crossed his arms. "Yeah! Well I didn't know they were his fucking followers! I didn't think-,"

"That's exactly what you didn't do! You didn't think!" Sirius yelled angrily. "I asked you to do one thing, one simple thing and what do you do? You completely disobey me! You knew how dangerous it was and still you do something incredibly stupid!"

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Harry hissed. "I barely even know you! How dare you order me around! What? I can't do things I want to anymore just because I'm living under your roof? I'll do things I want, when I please to do so, just as I have always done!"

"While you live under _my_ roof, you live by _my_ rules!"

"Yeah? Well maybe I won't be living under _your_ roof!"

Sirius crossed his arms. "And where are you going to go?" he asked quietly, but Harry sensed a dangerous glint in his tone.

Harry ran his hand through his hair. "I'm sick and tired of everything! I'm sick and tired of everyone looking at me like I'm some kind of freak, I'm sick and tired of all the stupid lessons, I'm sick and tired of this house! I'm sick and tired of you!" Harry knew he should stop talking but it felt like all his emotions were bursting out.

Sirius' face contorted into an ugly grimace. "Well if you're so sick and tired of here maybe you should just leave!"

Harry's eyes widened momentarily and then he glared at the man. "Fine, maybe I will." He got up and made his way to the door but Sirius stopped him.

"You're being ridiculous Harry. I didn't mean what I said."

Harry pushed Sirius out of the way. "Well _I_ did."

Harry opened the door to the dark streets. He heard Sirius call after him but Harry didn't care, he took off running. He ran.

Run

Run

He felt his feet carrying him. The wind was in his face, his sweat sipping through his shirt. He didn't think; he didn't even know where he was going. He needed to leave. He needed to be somewhere else, anywhere else. Oh how he missed running. He craved the feeling of being free, while it wasn't much compared to flying on a broom; running did give him the relief that flying couldn't do. His mind, focusing on trying not to think about his aching legs, made him not think about anything else.

He didn't know how long he'd been running. The night was dark, the streets were empty, where to go? Harry didn't have to decide. His feet took him to the middle of the busy streets of London, the only place alive in the evening. People passed him by, they ignored him, they didn't stare at his stupid scar; they didn't know him. Harry relished in being a part of the crowd. Lost among a sea of nameless faces.

He belonged here, in the hectic life of London. How could he have thought that he belonged in a family? He didn't do families, he didn't do suburban life; he just didn't belong. Even magic seemed to make him an outcast in the one place he should be. He was just something to look at. People gawked at him like he was an animal from a zoo. What was wrong with him!

Harry tried ignoring the pang inside him when he realized that Sirius hadn't chased after him. _Well of course he wouldn't, you practically begged them to leave you alone. Now you got your wish,_ he thought to himself. His mind was such a shamble he didn't notice where he was.

He found himself in a dark alley, the kind that parents would tell their kids to stay away from. He knew it was a bad idea, but so far all his ideas have been bad.

He felt something touching his back.

"Don't move," a voice growled. Harry paused, he knew that voice. "Gimme your wallet."

Harry wracked his brain for a name that belonged to the voice. "Sky, that better be a knife you're using to threaten me and not your willy because if it is I swear I'm going to kill you."

The owner of the voice turned Harry around. "Bolt?"

Harry grinned at the nostalgic name. He had introduced himself with that name to other kids like him, street kids. It was an acknowledged rule not to divulge your real name. Harry had met Sky when he was still new to the streets. Sky taught him most of the ins and outs of the urban living.

Sky belonged in a gang called the Lions, which Harry, as Bolt, joined for a couple months, until the ring leader, Blade was killed. The group eventually dispersed and Harry's contact with them minimized. But he never forgot what he learned from them.

Sky and he were pretty close back in the day. They were about the same age, Harry guessed but he didn't really know the boy's true age. But life took over and they both went their own ways. Last he heard of Sky, he joined another gang. Harry would have followed him, but gangs were unpredictable, and they had initiations that could kill.

"Ain't recognize you there mate," the dark haired blue eyed boy said. Harry saw that Sky had grown taller since Harry last saw him, which was over five months back. He was a few centimetres taller than Harry, but much thinner. His old companion was filthy, Harry would have been immune to it before but after have proper hygiene for months it was repugnant.

"Smoke?" Sky offered, giving Harry a pack from his pocket. Harry heartily agreed, all tension between both boys were gone.

Harry took a deep drag. "How's Rain and Red?" Harry smiled as he remembered the two of them. The two girls were a year or two older than Harry and they were very close. Red was a manipulative bitch when angered, and Harry painfully remembered the times he crossed her. She was generally a nice person, according to Blade though that might have been because he was shagging her, but Harry didn't like her much. Rain on the other hand was a resourceful one. She was the one who taught Harry how to pick a pocket without being caught. Harry owed her his life because if that.

Sky looked uncomfortable. Harry hadn't heard news from them in a year so he had no idea what to expect. "Rain is doin good. I saw her a few months ago, she works in a coffee place." Harry snorted at the thought of Rain doing an honest day's work. "I know right! But she got her life going. She's pregnant, and her guy is supporting her I guess. She works in that coffee place near the corner where we used to hang. Her guy is a few year older, he got a job and everything so I'm happy for her."

"And Red? How's she? Still annoying?"

Sky shuffled his feet. "Her and Rain had this fight and they went separate ways. Red got involved with the Street Dragons and you know 'ow they are,"

Harry gulped. He knew that gang. They were notorious for everything illegal, prostitution, drugs, assassinations, and whatnots. The last was probably rumours but there were enough murders that were connected to the group to keep Harry from wanting to go to their territory.

"Some people tol' me she was killed, others tol' me it was an overdose. I couldn't ge' a clear answer, never with those people,"

"And you? What have you been up to?"

Sky shrugged. "Nutin much. I'm still with my gang. They take care of us, ya know. I got a roof over my head, I got food and shit. It's nothing like that hiding place of yours that you refuse to show us but it's been ok." Harry was glad his friend was fine. "You? Got yourself some money on you now? You look well off,"

"First of, I didn't refuse to show it. It's just weird and stuff that even if I do show it you forget. It's magic." Sky snorted. "And yeah, I actually met a few people who knew me. It was weird; they said they knew my parents."

"And you believed them? You know how many perverts there are out there! Where they the ones who gave you that nasty shiner?"

Harry touched the painful bruise in his eye and winced. "Nah, I got this in this sport thing that got out of hand. They're actually pretty nice fellows; they even showed me pictures of my parents. Can you believe it! Years of not knowing what their names were and suddenly I knew what they looked like."

Sky looked jealous. "How'd you meet them?"

"That weird place I lived in was my parents, and they were in charge of the place and shit, they found me living there. Shit load coincidence really. Anyway, one of the dudes who found me was my godfather."

"Lucky git," Sky exhaled. "Got yourself a home then I guess, with all your clothes bein' new an' all,"

Harry to a long drag from his cigarette and momentarily enjoyed it the feeling of his stress leaving him. "I kinda bailed on them. We had this stupid fight and I bailed." He felt a sharp smack on his head. "Whacha do that for?"

"You turned to one o' them rich shit brats!" Sky accused. "I 'member when you used to tell me that you wanted a family someday to come find you and now that you've got it, you bail? Fuck that Bolt! You became one of them tards that don't 'preciate things they got." Sky spat on the ground next to Harry's feet. "You remember how life is on this side don't ya? How we almost died because we couldn't find enough food, or maybe when that crazy old fart was chasing us with that stupid knife of his!"

Realizations run through him. How could he fuck up? All these time all he wanted was a nice home with people who cared about him and the moment he gets it what does he do? He fucks it all up. Harry ran a hand through his hair roughly. "Shit Sky, I think I've fucked up!"

Sky shoved Harry roughly. "Ya think? Damn Bolt, you're stupider that I figured." He laughed. "Well if you find yourself in the streets again, you can always chill with me bro."

Harry snorted. "Yeah, I'll keep that in mind." He took another drag from the fag in his hand. He needed to think.

"So, eh, why'd you have to stay at that damned relatives you tol' us about if ya had a godfather?"

"Guy was in jail, and when new evidence appeared they released him or something," Harry answered evasively.

"Sweet, prison. Ask him for some tips Bolt, in case you end up there," Sky teased.

"Yeah, I will, and give 'em to you so you won't die when they figure out who stole from old man Potsvi's shop."

Sky laughed loudly. "Nah, they'll never figure that one out!" Harry chuckled. "Sides, I've done worse that stealing from an old wanker like 'im."

Harry's eyes darkened. He knew just what Sky was talking about. After their leader, Blade, was killed Sky went into this angry frenzy. It was Blade who rescued Sky, and Sky looked up to the older boy. When he was killed Sky took a gun and rampaged the other gang. Choc and Nick, another close friend of Harry's, went with him and they didn't make it. Their bodies were found by the police ditched in some roadside dump. It was the reason Harry decided to stay away from Sky.

"They'll forgive you," Sky said, changing topics when he noticed Harry's sombre mood. "If they're really your family and shit, they'd forgive you. I screwed up loads of times with my ma and she always forgave me."

Harry looked up at his friend. He had never heard Sky talk about his home life, it was something Sky always avoided and Harry respected his privacy. "What happened?"

Sky shrugged. "She passed during an argument with one of her new boyfriends. Things got out of hand and the arse had a temper. Of course the damned system placed me from home to home. Some were good, others weren't. I left after my seventh foster home."

"Sorry to bring it up mate,"

Sky waved him off. "We've all got our crappy stories, but it's not always that we get another chance." Sky softly punched Harry on the arm. "Well, as happy as I am to talk to you again, I have to get goin' people's wallets won't make their way to my pockets by magic." Harry snorted. "I've already let a few rich brats pass by still rich while talking to you."

He missed his friend, but it felt different. He didn't feel like they were the same anymore, it was as if they belonged to two different worlds. Which they technically did, but it wasn't only because Harry had the ability to do magic, it was because Harry had a home, Sky didn't.

"I'll see you next time I guess," Harry said, tossing his cigarette butt on the floor with a swift flick.

Sky nodded. "Until then, Bolt."

That was it. Sky left, Harry left. Harry knew it would be a while, if ever, before he sees Sky again. It was like that in the streets. You don't get yourself attached too much. But Harry wasn't from the streets anymore. He had a home, right?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

He woke up early that day. He was too excited to keep still. The sun was slowly rising, brightening up his room, and a sad smile graced his face as he saw his already packed trunk with most of his belongings. He was rather sceptic about attending a boarding school but it was rather endearing to finally be able to go to a normal school, well whatever the definition of normal is in their world.

He wondered if he should wake Sirius. His relationship with the man turned for the better after a lengthy discussion a week back.

"_I'm angry all the time. Don't get me wrong, I'm thankful I have what I have now, but I'm still getting used to it. All these changes, it's difficult for me to handle it sometimes. I'm so used to being on my own and when you tell me to do something I just get so pissed," he confessed, fearing Sirius' reaction._

_Sirius chuckled. Harry was bracing himself for a scolding so Sirius chuckling was rather unexpected._

"_It's called puberty," Sirius said with a mischievous grin. Harry cocked an eyebrow. "I get where you're coming from. It's also odd for me to be telling someone what to do and what not to do especially since I was not very good with rules as a boy," Sirius continued. "But I want you to know that all I honestly really want is what's best for you."_

_Harry ran a hand through his hair before crossing them as he leaned back on the chair. "I'm sorry I just run out like that. I messed up."_

_Sirius put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "It's cool, next time just say something. And remember, it doesn't matter how many times you mess up, you'll always be forgiven."_

_He didn't want to, not in front of Sirius, but a tear drop making its way down his cheek betrayed his emotions._

Harry's thoughts were disturbed by a knocking sound.

"You ready?" Sirius asked from the door way. He surveyed the room with interest. Harry thought it was odd that only after a short couple of months he really did learn to love his room. It felt bizarre seeming it all packed, though there were a few knick knacks he was going to leave behind.

Harry nodded. "Just thinking that's all."

"When I first went to Hogwarts I was quite happy to be leaving my house. See, my mother wasn't the best there was. She was always going on and on about blood purity and all that, and my father was never really home so I didn't know him all too well. The only one I would have missed would have been my younger brother," Sirius said with nostalgia.

"Younger brother? I didn't know you have a younger brother."

"He, uh, he passed away soon after you were born. He got into the wrong crowd and he was killed."

Harry tore his eyes away from Sirius to give the man a bit of privacy. "You mean Voldemort?"

"Yeah. He was always the good child. He felt like he needed to please my mother so he did whatever made her happy, one of which included joining Voldemort's ranks. I'll never forgive her for that." Sirius cleared his throat. "But that's neither here nor there, they both passed."

Harry fidgeted with his wand; he didn't know what to say to Sirius. Fortunately Remus knocked on the door and let himself in.

"Not interrupting anything am I?" he asked.

Both Sirius and Harry shook their heads. "Just telling this young champ here about the secret passages in Hogwarts," said Sirius.

"Speaking off, there is something I thought you should have," Remus said. "Though I did promise Ginny I would give it to her, I hope you'd share it."

Harry forced himself to remain calm at the mention of her name, the last thing he needed was to get teased by those two. He'd share anything with Ginny if she asks.

Remus produced an old bit of parchment from his back pocket and Sirius gasped.

"Merlin's beard, how could I forget that?" Sirius exclaimed, making Harry jump slightly.

"What's that old piece of parchment?" Harry asked with sceptics.

Sirius and Remus gasped. Their expressions were rather hilarious and Harry saw a glimpse of how they would have been like as student.

"This is the result of years of hard work. I shouldn't be encouraging you but it wouldn't be right to not give it to you. It's was created so that a new generation of marauders would be created," Sirius said ostentatiously.

Harry cocked his eyes at the theatrical way Sirius acted. "So, what' so special about this old bit of parchment?"

"Stop calling it that," Sirius whined but there was a glint in his eyes. He tapped his wand on the parchment. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Harry's eyes widened as drawings started spreading from where Sirius tapped it to the whole parchment. It resembled some kind of map but it was nothing like any of the maps Harry had ever seen. When Sirius unfolded it Harry saw it showed tiny moving figures wandering about with names next to them. It was better than Google Maps.

"Is this a map of the school? And are those students?"

Remus shook his head. "Well, yes it _is_ a map of Hogwarts but those are teachers. Students haven't arrived yet remember?"

Harry blinked. He realized, stupidly, that he was supposed to arrive there with everyone else. Then he remembered that it was leaving in a few hours. It was odd, leaving. He liked his room very much and he would miss Sirius and Remus. He had never missed anyone before. Not really. Living in the streets meant that he couldn't let himself get attached to anything or anyone. But that was another life. A different life.

He wasn't Bolt anymore. He was Harry.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**A message from TemperedRose:**

This is the second chapter in a row that I had to dedicate to a tragedy. For those who don't know, there was an earthquake for the second time since September in Christchurch New Zealand. It destroyed many homes and buildings. It's all over the news here and the death toll just rose to 100+ and there are still 200+ missing. If any of you are able to please donate to charities in support of the damaged city or just offer a prayer.

As an update to Bahrain I think the rally is dying down, at least I haven't heard anything about it escalating.

Anyway, thank you guys for your reviews, you're awesome! If there are any readers of Street Rat, then you'd recognize Sky. I just had to include him there.

**(Yes, I'm quite aware I posted the wrong chapter... sorry about that. Thank you for pointing it out... *hide in shame*)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Dedicated for all the people in Japan...**

When they got to the train station, after a rather funny incident with the platform ("There's no freaking way I'm going to run through a wall"), it was time to say goodbye. Goodbyes were something Harry didn't have much experience with. It was awkward. He didn't know what to do at all.

Then he felt himself being crushed. Sirius enveloped him in a hug and when he let go it was Remus who did.

"Take care of yourself."

"Enjoy your time there."

"Get into trouble once in a while."

"But not too much."

"Have fun."

"Write."

"Every day, at least."

"Or we'll make sure to embarrass you if you don't."

Harry smiled as his looked at Sirius then Remus then back to Sirius and then back to Remus again. They were really quite a pair and he would miss them incredibly.

"There's the Weasley," Remus pointed.

Harry's smile only got bigger when he saw the twins with Ron and Ginny. At least he already had friends and he wouldn't be some newbie outcast who didn't know anyone. They waved to him when they saw him and he waved back just as enthusiastically.

After the train called out a final whistle to warn students that it was leaving in five minutes, the Weasleys, Remus and Sirius rushed Harry and company inside the train. Harry stuck his head out of the window, with Ron and Ginny squished up next to him, and they waved goodbye to their family. He saw many other students doing the same thing.

It was a sad sight to see, watching Remus and Sirius fading away as the train turned a corner. Eventually he turned away from the window and sat down. Ginny gave him an understanding look while Ron glanced around.

"I suppose we should go look for a seat," Ron said.

"How about here?" Harry said pointing to an almost empty compartment that only had one person in it, a girl with bush brown hair. She already had a book on her lap and seemed to be reading it intently.

"Oh, I'd rather not," Ron told him awkwardly but it was too late, Harry had already opened the door.

The girl looked up in surprise but then her brown eyes turned cold when she saw Ron. "Weasley," she said in a bossy tone.

"Granger," Ron replied in an annoyance. "Let's not sit here Harry, we'll just die of boredom. I'll introduce you to my friends," Ron continued, completely ignoring the girl's presence.

Harry didn't know what to say but Ron just took him by the arm and started to drag him. He turned in time to see Ginny rolling her eyes and entering Granger's compartment. He couldn't help but feel irritated at Ron for dragging him away, especially since Ginny didn't come with them.

It lessened when they reached a different compartment with a two people he had met during the World Cup.

"Blimey Ron, when you introduced Harry to us I didn't think it was _the_ Harry Potter," a boy, whom Harry remembered to be Seamus, said.

Harry wanted to roll his eyes at the boy but he didn't want to be hostile and perceived as cold on his first day. He remembered when he first started out school with Dudley and Dudley immediately threatened the other kids who tried befriending him. Needless to say, he didn't enjoy school much during those years.

"Harry just show him that blasted scar of yours so they can get it out of their system," Ron said.

Harry wasn't sure if Ron was joking or if he was serious. His irritation at Ron increased. Ron knew that how uncomfortable he felt about the scar. It bothered him because it made him feel like a freak. All he wanted was to be a normal ordinary kid.

Nonetheless, he lifted his bangs. Half of him wanted to leave and go look for Ginny but he supposed he should give the boys another shot; after all, they were pretty nice during the World Cup.

It still astounded him, even though he's been to the Quidditch World Cup, that there was a different world to what he had lived in for the past fourteen years. It was incredible. So many people, all of them were just like him.

He silently forgave Ron when no one bothered asking anymore questions regarding his scar. Perhaps Ron _was_ right. When they saw it, it seemed like they realized just how uninteresting a scar was and, after a quick introduction, went on to talk about whatever it is they did in the summer. Harry found it nice when Ron shared different stories about what he and Harry had been up to for the summer. Harry felt like he belonged. It was a certain bond between 'bros' that Harry knew well from his old mates from the gang. Coming home after a hard day's work sharing stories about some crazy thing that happened, a pang of nostalgia and sorrow rushed through him as he remembered his comrades that had passed.

Unfortunately there was a nasty reminder that Harry was in fact not as normal as he would like to think.

"I heard Harry Potter is in the train. Is that you?" drawled an arrogant voice that came from a snobby looking boy with platinum blonde hair. Harry recognized him as the prick from the match.

"No one wants you here Malfoy," said Dean.

Malfoy sneered at Dean. "No one asked your opinion mudblood."

Their reaction to what Malfoy said made Harry think that mudblood was some grave insult. Ron and Seamus pulled out, Harry found himself doing the same. Malfoy turned to him, ignoring the others. "You can make much better friends than these paupers and dirt," he extended a hand. "I can help become greater than you possibly can."

Harry noticed that the others froze. He looked at the hand and felt a surge of anger. He didn't want greatness, he just wanted to belong and have a normal life, and he especially didn't snobby brats ordering him around. "The only way you could possibly help me with is if you get rid of that stick up your arse and leave," Harry said coldly.

The others snickered and Malfoy's face scrunched up in a nasty scowl. It reminded Harry of Dudley when he wasn't given what he wanted. Brats are all the same, nasty vile things they are. "You'll regret this Potter,"

"Don't let the door hit you on your way out. Bye-bye now," Harry made sure to close the door sharply the moment Malfoy left.

"Nice one mate!" Seamus said giving him a pat on the back.

"For a moment there I thought you were actually going for the shit Malfoy was sprouting on about," Ron said in relief.

Harry frowned. "What's a mudblood?"

The rest became silent. Harry figured it was really something bad. Finally Dean spoke up. "It's a horrible word for those who are muggleborns. The purebloods think they're better than us and call us by that name."

Harry gripped his wand tightly. Malfoy should be thankful that Harry didn't know the meaning of that word when he first came.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hogwarts was amazing. The people, the portraits, the moving staircase, just everything looked unbelievable. It was something out of a fairytale book!

But the joy of starting out in a magical school rapidly faded away as the days past. Everyone pointing and whispering at him was really starting to get on his nerves. It bugged him to no end that some people really didn't care about how annoying they were. He had new found respect to those people he'd read about in the tabloids. He stuck with Ron in all his normal classes and with Ginny in all his remedial classes, he was thankful for their company.

Classes were a tad more difficult than he expected. A week in and he already was buried deep in his home works. He not only had to do Transfigurations, Defence, Potions, Charms and Herbology, he had to also do _remedial_ Transfigurations, Potions, Charms and Herbology. It didn't help that the potion teacher seemed to hate him. He had twice the work Ron or any of his friends had to do. The only positive thing he could think of was that Ginny was in all his remedial classes.

"Excuse me," he greeted quietly when he spotted a bushy haired girl in the library. He finally had enough and he needed help.

She eyed him suspiciously. Harry didn't know her much but he figured she wasn't very popular, considering she was 'such a know it all' according to many people. Harry needed a know-it-all right now.

"What do you want?" she whispered guardedly. Harry assumed she didn't trust him much since he was friends with Ron, and those two argued constantly.

"I'm Harry Potter," he said extending a hand.

She had the expression that seemed to say, 'well, duh!' but she didn't voice it out loud it. "Hermione Granger,"

Harry sighed in relief. The last thing he needed was to get on her wrong side. "So, I need help with some of my home works and I asked Ron about it and he told me to ask you since you're the smartest witch around." His eyes widened. "Oh, and he also told me not to tell you he said that so could you please not say anything."

Her cheeks tinged, Harry didn't know if it was from anger or from the unintentional compliment. "I'm not going to do your home work for you,"

Harry shook his head. "No, it's just that, I figured since you're a muggleborn who actually know this stuff that you'd be the best person to explain these to me. I really need help. I'm like a year behind everyone and Malfoy's making a big fuss about it. Normally I'd ignore him but he's quite persistent."

She pulled her face in disgust. "Yes, we all know how the pompous git could be."

Harry chuckled. "So, will you help me?"

Just like that, Harry knew he had made a friend in the bushy haired girl.

He felt a tingly feeling on his stomach when Ginny thanked him for befriending Hermione since apparently the girl was rather an outcast amongst her peers. It was a bit difficult, especially with Ron around. They fought like cats and dogs and after weeks and weeks Harry was getting tired of them. He liked Ron well enough, and he liked Hermione, just not together. It was making him deaf.

The only upside to the constant arguments was that his classes seemed to be getting better. He wasn't falling behind as much as he used to and he was actually enjoying them. He still found it strange that a school like Hogwarts existed, even as he stood on its very grounds. A whole school with many students and teacher that revolves on magic! It was surreal.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

While he was glad that Harry was in Hogwarts, Remus did miss the young lad. It was a shame that Hogwarts was a boarding school. Apparently his and Sirius' requests that he owl them everyday fell on deaf ear.

'_Sirius and Remus,_

_Ok, this whole writing to people thing is really weird. You know I've never done it... it's just odd. I mean, why don't you guys text or something?'_

Sirius had no idea what 'text' meant, neither did Remus.

'_Anyway, got here fine. Hogwarts looks great. People seem friendly. Got sorted in Gryffindor._

_Bye'_

That was his first letter and only letter. As a boy he often wrote to his parents, especially in his first year. They were concerned about how his condition was affecting his studies (which it didn't). Even James and Peter wrote to their parents often, if not more often than him. It was rather disheartening that he had only received one letter from the boy since he left two weeks ago.

He looked out the window again and smiled when he saw Hedwig approaching. Finally!

He quickly opened the letter, mindful to give the temper metal owl something to eat, before reading the new message.

'_Sirius and Remus,_

_Sorry I didn't get to reply to your message. Remus, yes I'm studying. Sirius, no I haven't turned anyone's hair green._

_There's this thing called the Triwizard tournament coming up, I don't really know what it is but it's apparently a big deal. Hermione said it was some international school competition but it's not Quidditch. But I don't really care much, it's not like I'll be able to compete, nor do I want to._

_Bye,"_

The letter didn't really give out much information. He handed it to Sirius. He knew about the Triwizard tournament, it wasn't exactly a secret but it was surprisingly easy to not tell Harry about it and let the boy figure it out himself. Harry's reaction wasn't as enthusiastic as he hoped for.

"Well, at least he's enjoying," Sirius said. He didn't seem at all perturbed at the lack of communication. If Remus didn't know better, he'd think that Sirius didn't care at all that Harry was now missing from their household, but he had caught the other man lingering around Harry's bedroom enough times that he knew that Sirius missed the lad as much as, if not more than, Remus did.

"Wotcher?" Tonks greeted from the door.

Remus felt his heart leap suddenly. He hadn't spoken to her since Harry's birthday, but he did get a glimpse of her during the World cup but she looked far too busy. She was one of the people in charge of the security in the match; Sirius told him that she was assigned to protect one of the international delegates.

"Hey Tonks," Sirius greeted somewhat dismissively.

Tonks rolled her eyes at her cousin. "Well, I was just headed to Hogwarts to check the security for the Triwizard Tournament. You'd be surprised just how much priority we gave this event just because many delegates have bets placed on it."

"You going to go see Harry?" Remus asked conversationally.

Tonks pointedly ignored him and sat next to Sirius. Remus felt hurt but he supposed that he deserved it. He hadn't spoken to her since they shared an almost kiss, but it's not like he avoided her out right. He just didn't make any attempt to contact her, there's a big difference.

"Well are you?" Sirius asked.

Tonks blinked. "What?"

"Are you going to go see Harry? Damn woman, you're going bonkers! Remus just asked you a second ago."

"Probably, I want to give good ole Sprout a hello anyway," she answered completely ignoring Sirius comment about Remus.

Remus wanted to talk to her, alone and not in front of the meddlesome Sirius Black, but he didn't think she'd let him. It's not like he would know what to say to her anyway. Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on how one would look at it, Sirius decided to leave them alone.

"I have to shit," he announced, without waiting for a reaction he took his leave taking the morning paper with him.

The ambience suddenly turned tense. The ticking grandfather clock seemed to be mocking them. Every sound it made was deafening in the silent. One of them had to move, soon. Sure enough, Tonks stood up.

"Well, I've go now,"

Remus looked at her in desperation. "Stay!" he said rather loudly. He didn't know why he had to shout it. It seemed to have shocked Tonks as well since she froze.

"Why should I stay?"

"Because, uh, Sirius might need you, still."

"If he needs me he knows how to contact me." She took a step towards him.

"What if he would be busy?" He took a step towards her.

"Then he'd make the time, if he needs me that much." Step.

"What if you're busy?" Step.

"I'd make time for him because I care about him." Step.

"What if he's afraid?" Step.

"Why should he be afraid?" Step.

"Because we're not talking about Sirius anymore." Lean.

How did he survive a life without her lips? How did he breathe without her touch? How did he live without her? Is this what a blind person feels like when they first see the sunrise? Is this what a deaf feels like the first time he hears Mozart? Is this what food is like for the starving? What water is like for the thirsty? He wanted her, he needed her, her lips, her mouth, her tongue, her soul, her... her and her and her. Nymphadora Tonks.

Flush!

Remus pulled back sharply and stepped back as far as he could from her. He didn't know how long they were kissing but her lips looked very swollen. He looked at her with regret. How could he let his emotions get the better of him? He shouldn't have taken advantage of her. He's much too old for her and he was a werewolf! She knew he was a werewolf, how could she be so stupid!

She had a hurt look in her eyes. He felt sad that he was the cause of it but he couldn't make himself do anything about it because all he wanted to do was to kiss the hurt away and he knew he couldn't do that to her. He had to stay away from her. He just had to.

"You're leaving?" Sirius asked when he saw Tonks standing up.

Tonks glared at him. "I'm obviously not wanted here," she hissed coldly before stalking off, banging the door on her way out.

Sirius looked stumped. He turned to Remus. "What happened?"

"Nothing ok!" Remus growled angrily, walking away from the room.

"Did I say something?" he heard Sirius ask the empty room.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was so cold, the kind of cold that could be felt in the very bones, in the core, in the soul. There was a whisper in the wind, a dark whisper, the whisper of death beckoning a wandering stranger to come in his midst. Then there was the dark, the abyss of nothingness, the stare of dead eyes, a black hole of no escape. The worst of it all was the piecing laughter, the kind that reeks of evil. The laughter is then followed by silence, the silence of a dead scream.

He tried to move but it was like he was frozen. His body felt like there was a load of weight on it. He wanted to shout for help, for anyone to save him from this terror. He wanted to run from the laughter, the laughter that was getting nearer. He closed his eyes; he didn't to see the source of it.

He could feel its presence and he prayed that it wouldn't sense him. But it did, just like he could sense it, it could sense him too. It was looking at him, even with his eyes closed; he could feel it looking at him. Its empty soulless eyes were watching him, stalking him, tormenting him. It was coming closer and closer and closer.

He tried to scream but it was chocking him. Its cold thin hands –were they even hands? –were wrapped around his throat preventing him from breathing. He tried reaching out, to attack it, but his hands felt like lead. He was going to die, he was going to die and the last thing he was going to hear was its piercing laughter.

His eyes snapped open; the laughter was coming from him. What was that red figure in front of him? The figured move and his glasses were handed to him. The image of Ron cleared up the moment he put them on.

"You alright Harry?" Ron asked worriedly.

Harry gave a shaky nod. One hand instinctively touched his throat and the other his burning forehead. He was breathing ruggedly as he savoured air. He saw that his other dorm mates were still asleep other than Ron and a terrified looking Neville Longbottom.

"Neville's woke me up when he saw you trashing. I placed a silencing charm so the others wouldn't wake up," Ron explained when Harry gave him a questioning look.

Harry felt immensely grateful that he was friends with Ron. The boy could be thick but he was incredibly loyal. "Thanks," he coughed out. He was covered in sweat and his hands wouldn't stop shaking.

"Should I call someone? You really looked out of it," Ron continued. Neville readily agreed.

Harry shook his head violently. "It's nothing, just nightmares that's all."

"Yeah, that was pretty obvious with all the trashing and what not," Neville said.

Harry brushed him off. "It's nothing, I'm used to it, what with living out there and all," he lied, well partially lied. He had been getting recurring dreams like that, though not as violently as the one he just had, for some time now but it had nothing to do with living on the streets. He knew that if he mentioned his past life that Ron would back off since the other boy was uncomfortable with it.

"If you sure," Ron said unconvinced. Neville looked like he wanted to say something more but Ron shook his head at him. Harry was thankful for that gesture.

He went back to bed but he couldn't go back to sleep. He was too afraid to go to sleep. Eventually he heard Ron's loud snoring echoing around the room and soon enough Neville's followed. Then the sun started to rise, but Harry could not get a wink's sleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**A message from TemperedRose:**

There's really nothing much I can do but I hope this story raises awareness. It's very tragic that there are so many calamities happening around the world. I hope you guys could try to do something to support other nations even if it's just to raise awareness, for Japan, for Christchurch, for the Middle East rallies...

Anyway... on to light-hearted topics... thanks for your reviews. I'm going to try updating more often but I can't promise since I don't want to fall behind in my classes. Hopefully my next update would not be dedicated to another tragedy.


	14. Chapter 14

"Are you alright?" asked a voice as he worked on his assignment in the Gryffindor common room one evening.

"Yes," Harry snapped at the source of the question but flushed when he saw that it was Ginny.

"Well forgive me for caring," she snapped back.

He mumbled a quick apology followed by excuses on how his school work was getting the better of him. In reality though, he's been having less trouble with school work since Hermione has been helping him out. No, what have been troubling him were those damned dreams of his. It's been almost every night. He's been dreading the end of the day since he would need to go to sleep. He started casting a silencing charm around him since Ron and Neville woke up from his screams but he had a suspicion that Neville knew he still had them. Thankfully the other boy didn't say anything.

The lack of sleep was irritating him. He's even gotten into a nasty fight with Malfoy which led to a weeklong detention with the greasy Professor Snape. Harry swore the man hated him, in spite of others telling him that Snape just hated everyone who wasn't Slytherin. He knew the other man hated him, hated him for something he didn't know, something he would find out.

"What are you working on anyway?" She ran her eyes through the work he's been trying to do for the past hour.

"Fourth year charms," he answered. "McGonagall recons I should be able to drop most of my remedial classes by the end of the winter break."

Ginny frowned slightly. "That's good," she said but it didn't sound like she was too happy about it. Harry's stomach felt funny as he imagined her being disappointed that they wouldn't be sharing classes.

"Urgh, I can't do this," he said when he took another glance at his work. "I need a break, wanna go for a stroll?"

He expected her to say no since it was past curfew but he wasn't surprised when she say yes since neither of them really had any regard for the rules, much to Hermione's displeasure.

"So, do you know that Cedric kid? The one who was picked for the tournament?" he asked.

Her cheeks went red and she nodded. "I haven't talked to him, but he is quite popular."

"I've noticed," he said dryly. "He's such a pretty boy though isn't he? Bet he puts loads of shit on his hair,"

She chuckled. He felt strangely annoyed at the older boy. If he was honest with himself he would say that Cedric was a great fellow who deserved to be chosen for the tournament but as soon as Ginny started to blush at the name he wanted to pound the perfect teeth, suave hair, sparkly skin, stupid git. He was too deep in thoughts that he didn't hear Ginny ask a question. He blinked at her idiotically and she sighed.

"Have you heard from Sirius and Remus recently?" she repeated.

He nodded. "Yeah, they said hi by the way. They're all good. Sirius is working on his flying bike, which I hope to nick one of these days and go for a test run. Remus is – he's kind of having a hard time job hunting and all." He looked at Ginny. "What about your folks?"

She shrugged nonchalantly. "They're doing alright. They said they might visit Charlie in Romania soon, or something." She turned her head and gave him an odd look. "There's something I've been meaning to ask you." He grunted for her to continue. "Is anything bothering you?"

He cocked an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

She shrugged again. "It's just that, lately I've noticed you've been a bit distracted. At first I thought it was just the school work and all but I think it's something else."

He shook his head and started rubbing the back of his neck. "I just haven't been sleeping well that's all." She gave him a look that said she wasn't going to drop it unless he continues. "I've been having nightmares," he said honestly.

"Have you told anyone about them?"

He shook his head. "I don't want to bother anyone about it. Besides, it's stupid, it's just dreams."

"Who knows, you could be a seer for all you know."

"You have seers here?"

"Yeah, Professor Trelawney teaches Divinations. I think she's a fake though."

"How'd you know?"

She grinned. "Well, I was supposed to die two weeks ago but since I'm still here I'm guessing she was wrong." Harry forced a laugh; he didn't know much about seers and future predictions. "Hermione said it's a useless subject anyway, so I'm going to follow her example and drop it next year."

She didn't ask anything else about his dreams, which he was grateful for, but he knew that the subject wasn't forgotten. He just let himself enjoy her company, but it was rudely interrupted.

"Just like your father Potter, absolutely no regard for the rules," Snape drawled.

Harry glared at the crooked nosed git. "Yeah, what of it?"

"10 points from Gryffindor"

Harry snorted. He never got why it was such a big deal to lose points. It's not like there was a huge reward to the house that wins. The only thing that happens is that the winning house would have their banners set up in 80% of the school grounds. Harry honestly didn't hate the colour green, after all it was the same colour as his eyes.

"Fucking arse," he mumbled as he took Ginny's hand and walked off.

"What did you say?" Snape asked challengingly.

Harry turned and gave him another glare. "You heard me,"

He hated the git more and more each day. At first he thought the teacher was just generally a snarky git who needs to get some soon then he realized that the said snarky git kept comparing him to his father. He asked his guardians about it and they told him that Snape and his father didn't get along. He didn't blame his father for disliking Snape though, the git was very difficult to even tolerate.

"I hate him," he said vehemently.

"I don't blame you,"

"He's such a git,"

"That he is,"

He turned to Ginny and saw that she had a playful smirk in her face. "What?"

Her smile got bigger. "Nothing."

He was about to shove his hands in his pockets when he noticed that he was still holding her hand. His eyes widened and he looked straight, unable to look at her but he didn't remove his hands from hers. He was going to pretend he didn't notice (even thought he knew that she probably knew that he noticed) and relish the fact that they were walking together hand in hand in a dark hall with a great view of the grounds.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Mr. Potter," called a shrill voice as Harry walked alone on his way to Potions.

He turned to the source and saw a blonde woman who looked unfamiliar. She wore a rather blinding bright green cloak and make up so thick that it looked like a mask. She sauntered towards him and he took a few unintentional steps back. She was grinning at him rather ferociously, like a lion about to attack its prey. A parchment and a quill, poised to write, were floating behind her.

"May I have a word?" she asked but didn't wait for him to answer. "It's an honour to meet you Mr. Potter, may I call you Harry?" _No!_ "How are you?" _Fine until I saw you!_ "Are you disappointed to not be able to participate in the Triwizard Tournament?" _What the f-_ "How does it feel to be back in the wizarding world?" _Who is she? _"Do you know that your guardian used to be a deranged mass murderer who betrayed your parents?"

"He did not!" he shouted angrily, glad that he was finally able to get a word in.

"No need to be violent Harry," she told him in a condescending tone. She turned halfway to her quill and parchment, which Harry realized was writing something swiftly. "Violent tendencies, perhaps from his life living with unruly street boys or perhaps influenced by the imprisoned guardian of his."

"I do not have violent tendencies!"

"In denial about what he's gone through."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Who are you?"

She giggled annoyingly. "Sorry my dear, how rude of me. I'm Rita Skeeter, a renowned writer from the daily prophet. Perhaps you've read my work?"

"I can't say I have," he retorted vehemently.

"Does not know how to read."

"I CAN READ!"

"Harry, you should really work on your issues. You've got very violent tendencies. Now, tell me about your parents? Do you miss them? Do you think they'll be happy about you?"

"I don't _know_ them, how am I supposed to know how they would bloody feel, now will you please let me get to my class!"

"And your guardian, Sirius Black? Do you think Azkaban has damaged his brain?"

Harry ignored her and started making his way to class. He faintly heard her asking about his 'love-life' before he turned the corner. He was still in a vile mood when he reached the nasty dungeons with the equally nasty Snape.

"Late again Mr. Potter, 20 points from Gryffindor," Snape drawled.

Harry glared at him before taking a seat next to Ginny. He hated the fact that he had to do potions twice a day, he couldn't wait to take his qualifications exam so he would see less of the greasy git.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Who you planning on going with?" Ron asked when he cornered Harry after a rather mundane charms lesson.

Harry shrugged. He wasn't all the interested in the Yule ball for two things, he didn't know how to dance, and only fourth year above can go so he didn't really have anyone to go with. Besides, he had to go for the standard exams in the ministry after New Years for the third year qualifications.

Ron started ranting off about the good looking chicks from Beauxbaton, which Harry blocked out. He'd seen many girls like those from Beauxbaton during his life in the streets, sure they were good looking but they way they looked at him whenever he caught one of their eyes was just plain degrading. They all gave him that disgusted look, as if he was filth that didn't feel anything. Those girls were all the same, and they only went for good looking guys who were rich.

The rest of the weeks that came after were pretty much the same. Neither Ron nor Neville was able to get a date, Seamus managed to snag Lavender Brown and Dean was attending with a girl from Ravenclaw, who's name Harry kept forgetting. Hermione, according to Ginny, was going with a rather dashing young man who had many admirers but neither of them would tell Harry who it was. Unfortunately Ron didn't know this.

"You're a girl, Hermione," Ron stated as if he just realized this fact. "Why don't you and I go to the Yule ball together? "

Hermione sent him a livid look. "Believe it or not Ronald, other guys _have_ noticed that I am, in fact, a girl."

Ron snorted. "Yeah, well it's not like those other blokes are going to ask you," he said rather tactlessly. "I mean, it would be sad if _I_ go alone but it would be downright depressing if _you_ went alone."

If looks could kill, Ron would have been in the seventh level of hell. "Well for your information Ronald Weasley, someone has already asked me to the ball." She stood up and gathered her things hastily. "And I said yes!" Her voice echoed rather loudly, making everyone turn to their direction.

"She's lying," Ron told Harry but there was a tone of desperation in his voice.

"She's not," Ginny answered, slipping into Hermione's abandoned seat,

"Who asked her?" Ron demanded.

"I'm not telling. You ask her that yourself," Ginny told him. Ron turned to Harry, who just shrugged.

Ron looked disgruntled the whole week and would be often heard muttering on and on about Hermione being prideful and that he can't be blamed if he already has a date by the time she gets off of her high horse. Ron's foul mood dampened Harry's mood but he didn't have the heart to avoid the other boy since Ron wasn't really a bad fellow, just thick, but it didn't help that Hermione had now started avoiding Harry because she thinks that Harry took Ron's side, which Harry doesn't remember ever doing. Ginny's of no help at all and would only give him a knowing smile, whatever it was that she knew, Harry didn't know. All in all, Harry was in some sort of mess that he doesn't recall being involved in.

"The only reason that Hermione said no to Neville was because she doesn't want to be seen with him. I mean who would want to go with Neville Longbottom to the ball?" Ron said rather spitefully after Ginny told them what happened.

Harry thought that Ron was being unfair to Neville, just because he, doesn't have a date doesn't mean he should take it out on Neville. Neville was a nice guy who Harry enjoyed talking to once in a while. Neville's even helped Harry cope with Herbology since the boy was, surprisingly, better with the magical plants than Hermione.

"You shut up about Neville," Ginny retorted. Harry sent an encouraging look at Ginny for standing up for Neville. "Besides, _I'm_ going with Neville to the ball and I'm proud that he asked me out,"

Neville was now Harry's sworn enemy.

"What do you mean you're going to the ball with Neville?" Harry asked suddenly that both Ron and Ginny looked taken aback.

She frowned slightly. "I mean, I'm going to the ball with Neville. How else can I mean it Harry?" She had an amused smirk on her lips.

"B-but you're not allowed to go to the ball, you're just a third year," Harry argued.

She sighed exasperatedly. "I'm allowed if a fourth year above invites me, honestly Harry, do you not listen to announcements?"

No he didn't.

Harry felt a crushing disappointment at finding out that he could have gone with Ginny. But he didn't have too much time to dwell on it because Hermione sat in front of him with a rather serious look on her face. Harry was too annoyed at finding out that Ginny was going with Neville to the ball to really care that Hermione was sitting with them again.

"Have you seen the paper?" she asked them.

They all shook their head. She rolled her eyes and set the page down. The first thing Harry noticed was his face plastered on the page. The picture was of him walking and it seemed to have been taken from afar.

_**Harry Potter – Hero found**_

_In rather shocking news Harry Potter has made a rather quiet return back to the wizarding world after being pronounce missing and presumed dead years ago. Under the custody of ex-prisoner, Sirius Black, the boy who lived is currently attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where the Triwizard Tournament is being held._

_In a recent interview with the boy who lived this is what he had to say concerning the even in his school._

"_I wish I could have participated, I can win easily since I've already defeated you-know-you,"_

_And when asked about his disappearance, he had this to say. "I wasn't treated the way I should have in my old home so I left, easy as that."_

_Eventually the topic led to his deceased parents and about that faithful Halloween night. "I don't know my parents, I don't remember them and it's difficult for me because they were never there for me," he said behind teary eyes. "I remember that night clearly. I saw you-know-who kill my father and mother then he turned to me. I didn't cry of course but then he turned to me and said the Killing curse and then it backfired."_

"_Sirius scares me a bit truth be told, but there's really nothing much I can do since my parents appointed him as my guardian. "_

It went on but Harry didn't feel like finishing it. He wanted to hurt someone. He really wanted to hurt someone. He could hear people whispering and he could see them pointing at his direction as he made his way to his potions class.

He's never been a violent person; at least he didn't think so. With that said, that does not mean he's never been in a fight. Living in the streets means you had to know how to take a punch and how to give it, and damn did he learn how to give a good punch. Basically he was a ticking time bomb waiting to explode.

"His eyes glistened with sorrowful tears as he recalled his parents," Draco mockingly said loudly as he held the paper out for other to see. "Were you too busy crying Potty?"

Harry didn't find it very amusing, on the contrary he thought it was rather pathetic and unimaginative but it was the excuse he needed to satiate his anger. Somehow he found Draco's face hitting his fist over and over again, or maybe it was the other way around. All he knew was that it felt good especially when a girlish scream emitted from the mouth of his target.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sirius knew a thing or two about how annoying and inconsiderate the media was. He also knew more about pubescent hormonal angst teenage boys, seeing as he used to be one. So when he received a letter from Hogwarts about Harry he wasn't surprised.

He flooed to the Headmaster's office and saw Harry and Dumbledore. Harry looked rather angry, other than that time when Harry run off after the fiasco at the Quidditch World Cup Sirius has never really dealt with angry Harry. Dumbledore looked rather calm, as he always does, his half-moon spectacles dangling on the crook of his nose.

"So what happened?" Sirius asked as he took a seat to the unmoving Harry, who didn't even acknowledge him.

"Young Harry here was in a rather violent fist fight with Draco Malfoy," Dumbledore said with barely a hint of disappointment aimed at Harry.

Sirius was about to reply when the door opened revealing rather nasty git that Sirius did not expect to see.

Snape surveyed the room and sneered at both Sirius and Harry. "Why am I not surprised to find that you have come to rescue your ungrateful charge from any consequences of his actions?"

"Git," Harry muttered loud enough for the whole room to hear. Sirius would have reprimanded him had it been another person but not for Snivelly.

Snape glared at Harry. "Headmaster, Draco is currently in the infirmary suffering from a broken nose and a crushed jaw. His injuries were not the results of just a small brawl but I see it as in intent to do serious harm. It took five boys, Weasley, Finnegan, Thomas and even Mr Crabbe and Goyle, the first time I've ever seen Slytherin and Gryffindor working together but it is still inexcusable. Lucius Malfoy will not be pleased once he finds out about this."

Sirius gaped. He didn't know what Harry had did and even though he suspected Harry was caught in a fight he did not think it was severe enough to cause Gryffindor and Slytherin to work together. He saw a flash of guilt on Harry's face before it contorted to anger again. "Do you have anything to say Harry?" Sirius asked the boy.

Harry shrugged and crossed his arms. He looked away from the group and stared out the window.

"Well, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said. "If you have nothing to add I'm afraid we should decide what your punishment should be."

"I would suggest expulsion but we all know that even attempted murder would not cause expulsion," Snape drawled.

"I did not attempt to murder anyone, just inflict deserving pain," Harry retorted.

Sirius placed a hand on Harry's shoulder to stop him from continuing as he knew that Snape's jab was not aimed at Harry but rather at him.

"I think that in light of the events, I'm afraid Harry that you're going to be facing suspension until the start of the new term and you would not be allowed to attend the Yule Ball," said Dumbledore. "Is there anything you'd like to add?"

"Should I get my shit or is it going to be delivered?" Harry snapped as he stood up.

Sirius gaped at the disrespect his godson had for the Headmaster. He was about to reprimand him when someone beat him to it.

"Just like your father you are Potter, absolutely no regard for the rules. He was always so arrogant, strutting about like your own the place, and picking on people-,"

"Well forgive me Professor," Harry drawled, cutting off Snape. "For my father's mistakes, did he make your life miserable so you're not taking it out for me? Well, I'm sorry my father could not find it in his heart to become chummy with you and I'm sorry my mother was a mudblood who was beneath you." He walked out the door before anyone could say or do anything.

Sirius was about to say something to Snape when Dumbledore ordered him to go after Harry.

"But-"

"Go Sirius," Dumbledore insisted. Sirius knew better than to disobey. He suspected that the headmaster had something to say to Snape, who was surprisingly quiet and still.

Sirius found Harry sitting on the window ledge, his legs up and his arm on his knees and his head resting on his hand. He looked so much like James did, especially with the Gryffindor uniform. There was so much of his father in him yet so much of his mother. He could see the guilt and regret in Harry's face, something James rarely had. Then again James was a prankster, much like the twins; he didn't really fight people to physically cause them harm he just did them for laughs.

Sirius did wonder what cause the violent reaction from Harry; he wasn't a violent kid, at least Sirius didn't think so. Sirius realized that he didn't know Harry, not really. Living in the streets had its effects on people. It would be naive to say Harry came out unscathed.

"So, what happened?"

Harry shrugged, barely acknowledging Sirius' presence.

"I know what you're going through-"

"No you don't!" Harry said harshly. "You don't know what this feels like."

Sirius wanted to smirk, he knew that line would cause a reaction. It usually did. "You're right, I don't. You've been through so much and I don't know what to do. I don't know how to help you. I have no idea what I'm even doing half the time."

Harry pulled his hand from his face and looked at Sirius. "I'm sorry," he said.

Sirius put his arms up in a surrendering position. "Hey, don't say sorry to me I'm not the one in the infirmary with a broken jaw." Harry let out a loud sigh. Sirius leaned in to him. "But between you an me, I think the git had it coming."

"You don't even know what happened."

"Despite popular beliefs, I do read the prophet."

Harry groaned and buried his head in his hands. "Please don't remind me! The woman just came out of nowhere and practically raped me with her words."

Sirius snorted. "I know, she did the same thing when I got out of Azkaban. She's a force to be reckoned with. The best way to deal with it is to ignore and don't open any mail from people you don't know."

"So, when are we going back? I'm suspended aren't I?" Harry asked; his tone less harsh.

"It's not so bad. You're really only missing a week of school since it's already winter break. And missing the Yule ball isn't so bad-"

"I wasn't planning on going anyway," he snapped, going back to his angry state.

"Why not? I thought you were going to ask –"

"She's going with Neville. I didn't know she could go if an older student asked her out and now she's going with Neville so it's too late anyway."

"Ah," Sirius bit his lip. He knew a thing or two about teenage love, mostly from James. He always had the same heartbroken look in his face whenever Lily denied his advances, but James wasn't one who gave up easily even if it took him seven years.

The statue in front of Dumbledore's office moved and Snape appeared from the door. He looked like he wanted to say something, but Harry flew past the man and went back inside the office. It was a rather awkward moment when Sirius and Snape stared at each other, neither moving. Sirius wondered momentarily what was going on through the man's head since the usual scorn was missing from his eyes. But Sirius didn't wonder too long for he followed Harry back to the office.

" –house-elf will drop your things back to your house. I expect you to write a letter of apology to Mr Malfoy and we'll see you back here at the start of the new term, I hope you learn your lesson by then."

Harry nodded.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**A message from TemperedRose:**

I know I know I know! It's been a month! I'm soooo sorry! I'm a horrible writer! I'm incredibly sorry! I had a nasty case of writer's block and with all the assignments and exams I had I couldn't find the time to sit and write. I'm terribly sorry and even though I have a break before the next term starts it's only a week and I have a lot stuff I have to do so I don't know how much I can write but I will try my best to get at least another chapter done soon. I'm so sorry again.

Thank you for all the reviews though, I love all reviews I get no matter how short or long.

Speaking of long reviews, **brialynne**, I can't remember if I ever did reply back to you very long (and very appreciated) review but you did bring out some interesting topics that I want others to know too. First, I don't know if I'm bringing the Dursleys back, I will try but I can't really find a place to fit them in. Second, there you go, Draco getting his stuffing knocked out by Harry. It was supposed to be Neville but since you requested I settled on to Draco (I will write a rather elaborate play by play by Ron, so doesn't worry). Third, it wasn't a coincident for Harry to end up his safe house, I mean not really. He wanted to go to a safe place and his magic sort of channelled him to the house he owns when he apparated. Fourth, Mad-Eye _is _the DADA teacher but I'm not putting a big importance to his role (but I did realize I didn't even mention him so forgive me) because remember Peter is rotting in this story so he didn't escape to help Voldemort so the plot's changed in that sense too. Thank you sooo much for your review!

To **flower123**, as I mentioned above, Peter is not helping Voldemort so Harry wasn't placed in the Triwizard tournament.

To the rest of the readers and reviews, thank you for being patient. Enjoy this chapter!


End file.
